Grecce
by Stella Nova001
Summary: In a strict society, a young guard named Boreas (Bumblebee) wants something more of his life. Will he get what he wants, when he and his friends discover a plan to overthrow the emperor Orpheus. (Optimus)
1. Introduction

_I hope that you enjoy the story! To make things easy for you I'm going to tell the names of the characters in this story._

 _Bumblebee is= Boreas. Smokescreen is= Samitos. Bulkhead is= Buk. Ultra Magns is= Mikolas. Wheeljack is= Jencir. Optimus is= Orpheus. Elita is= Eileen. Arcee is= Aria. Cliffjumper is= Calchas. (A lot of names xD)_

 _This story is a mix between antic Greece and antic Rome. It's importent for the story, so do your best to try imagine that._

* * *

Hi, my name is Boreas. I'm a royal guard. But don't get foled by the titel I'm nobody. I only speak when spoken to and I am following the rules as a guard must do. I live in Greece with my uncel and his wife. My parents is eather dead or they abandoned me when I was young.

Anyway my job is not that bad, sure it can get boring sometimes just to stand there. But I hear a lot of gossip that I often share with my friends. But if it is something serious it's not ecaping my lips.

My friends names is Buk and Samitos. Buk is a strong, big and very goodhearted man but he is very clumpsy. And because of his clumsiness he has not received a promotion. Samitos where to begin? He is loud and has a hard time taking orders. Samitos is a troublemaker and will often flirt with girls. But we're like brothers and even if we annoy eachother nobody can break our bond.

Me and my friends is guarding the palace. All the important people in greece live there. And when I say important I mean mostly spooiled and sensitive people. They are like: Why did you came so late? I want vine, where is my vine? Do this and that and do it quick! I can name a few people in the palace that I know of. Belive it or not most of them is not that spooiled.

First we have Rachal, the palace doctor. He is the most educaded doctor in Greece and no one can outmatch his knowledge. But I warn you, you don't want to get on his nerves. I see him in the palace garden quite often, he always look grumpy and is often mumbiling somthing to himself.

Then we have the captain of the guards he is the stricest of the strict. His name is Mikolas and he often say that we must follow the protocol and that we always have to call him commander or sir. A lot of people don't like him that much, but that's ok, because he doesen't like us much either. Especially not Samitos and Jencir the palace inventor. Mikolas thinks Jencir is crazy and a danger for the people. At least one day every week somthing in his lab is blowing up.

Jencir is Buks best friend and there always wresling with each other when they have free time.

It would be a crime to forget the emperor Orpheus and his wife Eileen. I don't know much about them. But what I do know is that they are the best rulers this empire could ever have. And that they love eatch other dearly. I had some luck and got to see them few times, here and there.

And last but not least Aria, the most beautiful girl in Greece. She is not a member of the royal family, she is actually the daugther of Mikolas. That's right my boss's daughter. Sight. I don't think she remembers me and I'm sure she doesen't want to. It's not that she hates me. It's just because of a tradic past she had with my former best friend Calchas.

It was a year ago and it was before Samitos came to Greece and before Calchas died. I don't know all the details but what I do know is that a guard can't meet a girl with high status without permision from the family. They were going to run away together but they where caugh. The punisment of meeting Aria was lashes not death, but Calchas was also trying to run away with her. The High Council named the crime kidnapping and the punisment was death.

* * *

 _I hope that you liked the story. Please tell me what you think. And don't worry Con' fans the Deceptions is also going to show up._

 _In the next chapter..._

 _And english isn't my naive language so grammar and spelling will be off sometimes._


	2. The palace

_This is going to be a longer chapter than the first. And I think I forgot to say that Ratchet is= Rachal. (If you coulden't figure that out on your own) Also Bee's Uncle and his wife is= Ironhide and Chromia_

 _I have created this story with my friend/twin sister Commander Prima. Please check out her stories to, she needs more reviews (I'm not sure I spelled that right)_

* * *

It is a beautiful day today. The Sun is shining and the nature is in bloom. What wouldn't I do just to see Aria again. I mean, of course I have seen her but I want to meet her, face to face and talk to her.

"Earth to Boreas!," says someone suddenly.

"Huh?!," I ask out of my trance. The person who said that is my best friend Samitos, who is leaning against his spear beside me. "Thinking again I see" he says and smirks.

"What do you mean?" I ask and rise an eyebrow. "I'm your best friend i know everything about you, don't tried to hide it." He doesen't know everything about me! We are best friends but we don't know everything about eatchother.

"You don't know everything about me!" He smirks and then burst out laughing. "Yes I do. I know that you hate the dark and wont sleep in another house than your uncel's and you got a crush on Aria"

I start to sweat. "That's not true, okey the last one is true but not the first ones" I say "Then mabye you can take the nightshift today?" Samitos ask.

What? I'm not going to do that. I most think of a way out of this. "Are you crazy?! I will get very tired to stand here all night without geeting any sleep!", I yell frustaded. "Yeah, that's the problem" laughs Samitos.

"And what are you two talking about?"

Fast as lightning we are back in our positions again but I nearly dropt my helmet. It was Rachal who said that to us, he is probaly just here to get someting for a medecine. "Nothing Doc" says Samitos and try to look stiff. "My name is not Doc, how many times do I have to tell you and Jencir that!"

We both chuckle at this.

"Be careful, so Mikolas don't hear you. Otherwise you'll have to clean armors all night." We freeze and smiles awkwardly. "Don't worry, Do- Rachal! We will be careful."

He leaves us while we return to our post. I look up att the palace. I haven't notice it before, but it is really an honor to guard this place. But I want to do something more. I want to serve my country, serve the emperor. But they say I'm to young, irresponsible and worst of all a slacker.

Don't they know how hard I work! Do they know how hard it was to prove myself worthy of being a guard! And after hours of training, I must stand here like some statue. But something good came out of this

I get to see her.

Every day I see her stand on the balcony. Looking out over the wall. She never notice me. She is **completely** out of my league.

I am nothing but a shadow to her.

 **The Next Day**

"Soldier, It's going to be a meeting between the emperor and the senators today. I want you and Buk to stand outside and guard", order Mikolas. I nod and look at Buk and he smiles at me. "Yes thank you, sir that is an honor."

We walk to the meeting room and we wait outside. Mikolas is also here, but wait. Is he in the meeting room? Thats weird guards aren't allowed inside, unless the meeting involves them.

Oh

The senators walks pass us. I know all of there names. It's something a guard must do. But wait. I haven't seen him here before.

That man is much more muscular than any of the other senators. He looks intimidating and so does his body guards. His adviser on the other hand is really thin and not muscular att all. He walks pass us with a smug grin.

I know I shoulden't judge these people. But as a guard we have learned that we have to trust our instincts. And someting is definitely wrong.

I hear that all the senators take there place and sits down on there chairs. Emperor Orpheus walks in and they give him a applause.

After that they just talk about boring things, I coulden't care less. But then I hear somthing that gets my attention.

"Mikolas, can you come toward?" I listen as Mikolas walks closer to the senators and stand beside the long table. (He have seen the room before and know how it looks)

"Mikolas, senator Menelaus have a proposal for you."

So that's his name.

I try to look at him and Mikolas. What does Mikolas have? That this guy wants...

"Captain, I have heard that you want to reinforce your troops", says Menelaus and stands up. Mikolas nods. "That is correct sir." The unknown senator smiles, but not in a friendly way.

"Kyros, son come here!" A young man in my age comes in and I hate to say it but he is handsome. He has red hair like my friend Samitos but darker. He has fancy red clothes and a well built body.

"I am willing to help."

"That's really generous of you, **but** what do you want in return", ask Mikolas skeptical. Menelaus takes a scroll and puts it on the table.

"A marriage between my son, and your daugther..."

* * *

 _Cliffhanger!_

 _Megatron is= Menelaus_

 _Starcream is the adviser (he is going to have a name)_

 _Knockout is= Kyros, Menelaus son_

 _Note: My native language is not english. English is my second. So if you see any grammar mistakes tell me!_


	3. After the meeting

_I don't havet much to say, other than that I am very greatful for all the reviwes and for those who have read my story._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Everyone in the meeting room is looking between Mikolas and senator Menelaus. Me included. I know that we aren't allowed in and defenetly not listen to a importent meeting. But did his son just propose to Aria!

Buk looks at me and shakes his head. He knows that I like Aria. He doesen't want me to get in trouble.

Mikolas coughs to get everyone's attention. " Excuse me senator, your offer is very generous but I'm not going to acccept it, unless it's okey for my daughter."

Menelaus nods in understanding. "That's alright captain. Me and my men is going to stay in the palace for a couple of weeks. You've got plenty of time to reconsider my offer."

I turn away from the opening and breathe out. That was close. I don't think Aria or any girl for that matter would like to have there future planed by someone else. Nothing happens after that and it becomes a normal and boring meeting.

We stand by the entrance and wait as the emperor and all the senators walks away with there body guards. Buk begins to walk and I after him. But then someone drags me into a corridor. It's Mikolas. What is he doing?

"Boreas, I have an importent task for you.", he wisper. "Can I trust you?"

I look at him with suprise. Of course he can trust me, he is my captain. "Absolutly, you can count on me sir." He looks pleased with me and smiles.

"This senator Menelaus or whoever he is, I want to know what he wants with my daughter." Says Mikolas with concern. "Right now I want you to keep an eye on her. Can you do that."

"Of course!" this is exactly what I wanted. This is to good be true. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "But she can't know anything about this. Understand!"

I sight, of course.

 **Aria's room (Aria's POV)**

I sit on my bed as I play with my necklases. My father is on a meeting with the emperor and the senators. I wonder what it's about this time. Maybe there planning another INNOCENTS man's execution!

It's been a year since Calchas execution, but I still can't let it go. I can't let him go. It's destroing my life. I haven't seen my friends in months and I haven't forgiven my father.

And I never will.

not after everything he's done...

"Aria, can I come in?"

Oh no, it's my father. "Sure why not." He opens the door, goes to my side and sits on the side of the bed. He moves uncomfortably and gives me a forced smile.

"Why did you come here?", I asks with a raised eyebrow. He looks into my eyes and takes my hand. Okey...this is really weird.

"Aria today at the meeting senator Menelaus wanted to help me reinforce my trops." I shrug, is that not great news? "So?"

"Well, he wanted to make a deal with me", says he with concern. He takes a deep breathe. "Aria he wanted a marriage between you and his son."

I rise up from my bed. "What?" I can't belive it! My dad is going to give me away to some stranger. I just can't belive it.

"Get out! NOW!", I yell angrily.

He looks at me confused and raise his hands. "Aria let me finish-"

"GET OUT!"

He goes out and I slam the door shut. Then I run to my bed and cries into my pillow.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it!

I will see you next time...


	4. Chariot racing

Hi everybody :D

It's the fourth chapter in my story. Enjoy every single moment :3

* * *

 **The guard tower (Boreas POV)**

I sight as I walk back to the guard tower. This is going to be hard, how am I to watch over Aria if I'm not able to talk to her? I'm not a spy! Oh well, just gotta do the best of the situation.

I really got to clean myself up because I stink. I walk into the building, take of my armor and drag my fingers through my blonde hair.

"Where have you been, bro?", I hear someone say loudly. I turn around and see Samitos naked with just a towel around his waist.

"Samitos! Put on some pants!"

He chuckles. "Well, att least I got a towel."

I shake my head and smile as I take of my clothes as well. I run to the bathtub and I get in quickly. Samitos joins me and then Buk as well. It would be uncomfortable if there where others here but I'm glad it's only my best friends.

"I got a question for you Samitos", I say and looks at him.

"And what would that be?", he asks.

I sit up straight and does this dramatic pause. "What...was that word you used?"

He takes a time to think and then he answers: "You mean when I said bro? It is a short for brother", He says. "Instead of calling you brother, I say bro."

We talk about that word for a long time. How did he even come up with that word? Well he is Samitos so don't question it. But then Buk stop laughing and looks at me

"You seem down, kid. What is it?"

I blink slowly. Of course they notices. "I don't know, I'm not in the mood thats all..."

Samitos stands up and I cover my eyes "I know what will cheer you up. Chariot racing!"

 **Out in the country**

I can't belive I said yes to this. It's been ages since I've raced with a chariot. Samitos on the other hand is driving like crazy. Buk is still at work, his shift isn't over yet. But I have to admit, it's fun and I feel much better.

I drive to the side of Samitos and stick out my tongue. "EAT MY DUST!", I scream and drives past him. Samitos smirks and we start a race to the outskirt of the city. I look back and sees that he is on my tail. I make a bold move and makes a share turn between two trees.

Samitos is caugh of guard and are now a good meter behind. "Hey! Not fair."

We are now outside the city and I came first! I'm so proud of myself. Samitos jumps of the chariot and pats me on the back. "Nice, bro." I smile and punch him gently on the shoulder.

We take a stroll inside the city and goes to the park. We sit down on a bench and admire our surrounding. there are stone paths leading to the library. Beautiful flowers and plants everywhere in the park. Plus a big fountain in the middle and statues of the twelve- eeeh thirteen emperors before Orpheus.

I meant to say thirteen, but we don't like to remember one of them. His name was Melapus. He conquered new terratory to expand our empire. But Instead of making the people in these lands citizens he enslaved them. He was mad with power and controll. Then at last he died and a new and _better_ emperor was chosen. And he declared the slaves citizens.

Samitos pokes me and I get back to reality."Boreas, look", says Samitos and point to someone in the crowd. I turn my head to see who it is. Does he really think I'm going to spot one person out of hundreds of people.

Then I spot her and my heart stops beating. "Aria...", I say to myself. Samitos jumps up from the bench and drags me to her. "What? What are you doing!?" Samitos rolls his eyes and keeps draging me.

"Come on bro, you must talk to her sooner or later", he says like it is the most obivious thing in the world. I try to tell him that I can't, but he doesen't listen to me. Mikolas trust me I can't tell Samitos about my mission.

...

But Mikolas wanted me to keep an eye on Aria and I'm going to do that. But in _my own_ speciell way.

"Okey, take it easy I will do it", I say with a big smile on my face. Samitos cheers and gives me one final push.

I try to go to her and and say hi but I'm starting to get nervous. What if she doesen't remember me that would be awkward. Or worse, what if she hates me and think I had somthing to do with Calchas death? No she wouldn't, she knew I and Calchas where friends.

I and Calchas where friends ...

No I can't do it. What kind of friend would I be if took away someones loved one?

I turn around and Samitos looks at me like I'm crazy. Then I feel a pat on my shoulder, I turn around and I get a hug...from Aria

"Boreas! It's so good to see you. Where have you been all this time?"

I just stand there and stare. I don't know what to say.

* * *

 _Sorry if anyone think it's been a long time since my last chapter. I blame life xD_


	5. The Mysterious Senator Menelaus

_Heller my readers! :3_

 _Welcome to my life work xD Lets begin!_

* * *

"Boreas is so good to see you. Where have you been all this time?"

I just stand there. I don't know what to say. She still smiles at me and I stutter and try to get out something.

"I- I have been busy at work and I've been doing...things", I say awkwardly and with a big smile. Aria giggles and gives me another hug. I blush and feel my heart beating fast. We go to a more private part of the city where we can talk.

"I have so many questions", we both say at the same time. I laugh and say I can go first. She asks me what my job is and would like me to present Samitos for her.

"Well Aria this is Samitos and he is my best friend." Samitos goes forward and bows to show respect. But then he just says hi.

"Nice to meet you", she says. "Boreas, you also said that you spent much time at your job. Can I ask what it is?"

I rub my neck and hesitate. "I work as a guard at the palace..."

Aria doesen't look chocked at all in fact she smiles. But it's kind of a sad smile. "I've always known you would be perfect as a guard. When we where young you where so loyal and always wanted to help others and do the right thing." Aria looks away and I know she thinks of Calchas.

Aria, Calchas and I had been the best of friends. But when Aria and Calchas started dating I felt like the third wheel. Of corse I was happy for them but later on I became jelous. Calchas and I had been guards at the same time. But she only knew Calchas where one.

Before Aria even meet Calchas, I had an crush on her. Later I understod that I would never be more than friends. But that crush never disappeared.

"What about you?", I ask curious. "What have you been doing and where are you going?"

Aria look at little ashamed and shakes her head. "Nothing. I have done absolutly nothing but mourn and gone to Calchas grave." Then she smiles and chuckles. "Well, I have been training as well. I'm actually going to the bath-house with my friends right now."

We get Samitos attention and he smirks and asks if we can come with. I can't belive Samitos sometimes. He really are desperate to find a girl. Can't really blame him though.

"No, Samitos you know as well as I that there are seperate departments for men and women."

Aria does not look pleased. I'm sure she thinks Samitos is a bit to much.

Before Aria and I leaved we talked about this Senator Menelaus and we both didn't know who he is and what he is up to. Deep down she knows her father never would arrange a marriage between her and his son Kyros without her permission.

But I get why she was so upset.

I most to confess that I really wonder what he plans to do...

 **In The Palace (Menelaus POV)**

This is not going as planned my spy says that this brat Aria didn't agree to my sons proposal. The wedding must take place or everything is ruined!

My adviser walks in to my chamber and close the door. He makes a careful movment and turn his attention to me.

"Master, I think the guards are up to something".

What an idiot of adviser, of course they are up to something. A new Senator shows up and his son propose to the captains daughter. I alredy knew that.

I turn around and lean over him in an threatening mannen. "Really Socrates.."

Socrates steps away and smiles frightened. I'm geeting annoyed, unless he has something to tell me he can go.

"I know how we can fix this", he says referring to my plan. I look into his eyes and let him know it bettet be good.

"Explain Socrates. Quickly!"

* * *

Hope you liked it :)

I pray to god that it won't be any swedish words in there.


	6. A Rising Shadow

_Hi everybody again! It's soon Easter here in my country, so happy Easter. :D_

 _I hope I write the characters ok, because it's hard writing them T.T (especially Optimus)_

* * *

Boreas and Aria have spend much time togheter the last couple weeks. They are really getting closer to each other, Aria even showed her fighting skills for him. It ended with Aria as the victor and Boreas lying defeted on his back. Boreas still can't help but feel a little guilty. He wonder if _this_ is okey for Calchas, but it's not like he can ask him.

He can get comfort out of one thing right now and that is that Aria seem happy when they are togheter. That is something he really love and that is seeing her happy. She has complained about on thing every time the are togheter and it's not about them. Her father asked her if she could be polite and spend time with Kyros, even if it wouldn't be a wedding.

Aria says that Kyros is self obsessed, rude and very concerned about his clothes. He threatened a servent that his father would throw him in the dungeon just because he triped and spilled _water_ on him! And they say ladies are drama queens.

Boreas can agree, he meet Kyros and he isn't nice to people "below" him.

 **In the palace halls (Boreas POV)**

I'm so happy it feels like I could jump all the way through the hall. Of course I don't do that, 'cause that would be weird. And uncomfortable because of the armor. Beside that my and Arias relationship have really grown we hold hands now! Buuuut, I still don't know if I have the courage to kiss her yet.

Mikolas can't know anything about this either, I'm just lucky that he is to busy to notice anything.

I nod my head at all the different people passing me, guards, servents and advisers. I'm on my way to my daily shift in the garden. After I told Aria where I worked she started talking to me from the balcony, which Samitos loves to mention.

As I continue to walk I look around when I see someone I haven't seen before. It's a man, he is tall slender and he wears a robe that cover his face. It most be someone in senator Menelaus household. Because of his insignia on the mans brooch. Then the man disappears when he turns at the next corner.

Because I looked back, I bumb into someone. I turn my head and say that I'm sorry.

By **Zeus**!

"My leige!", I say in shock. Emperor Orpheus stands before me, and I walked into him. I'm soo dumb. Come on Boreas say something. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault I didn't watch where I was going."

Orpheus just smiles and lays his hand on my shoulder. "No needs to apologize young one. Say me what is your name." I just stare in shock. I've never been this close to _the_ emperor before.

He looks as powerful as ever but I never notice how kind he looks. Orpheus is broad-shouldered, he has brown short hair, clear blue eyes and a beard. It something about is facial features that makes him look both wise and goodhearted.

He wears a dark blue tunic, a white toga and a red silk robe. The robe is also decorated with a brooch that belongs to the earlier emperors.

"My- my name is Boreas, my lord." So embarassing, I most look like a fool.

Orpheus nods. "So Boreas why such a rush? Is your shift over?"

"No I'm actually going to my daily shift in the garden. What can I say? I love my job", I chuckles. It feels weird to have a normal convertion with our ruler.

Orpheus smiles again and wish me good luck with my loved one. I stop confused in my tracks and asks him how he knows it is about a girl.

"I acted the same way."

just as I'm about to walk away, I hear a raspy voice from behind.

"Orpheus. It wasn't yestetday old friend."

It's senator Menelaus. Wait does he know Orpheus? Mabye I was wrong about him...

The two men walks toward each other and it looks like they are going for a hug, but they just take hold of eatch others arms. I go out of their way and listen. They say it was a long time since last time and then they shakes hands before they leaves.

It may be jelousy, but I still don't trust him. The way he talked to Orpheus just felt unnatural and unkind, and Orpheus didn't hear it but I did.

I think I shall take a look at Menelaus chamber after work.

 **Later in the halls (third** **person POV)**

Boreas and his friends walks down the hall to senator Menelaus room. It's evening and it is dark and quiet. Boreas tried to not think about what happened this morning, but he coulden't help that something felt wrong.

So he, Samitos and Buk are now outside Menelaus chamber and see if they can find anything suspicious. But Buk doesen't think this is a good idea.

"Boreas, I know you want answers but breaking in to a superiors room. I think your jelousy have affected you."

He coulden't belive what he was hearing. This isn't about some stupid grudge with Kyros, Aria doesen't even like him. Menelaus have something going on he can't be trusted.

"But you said emperor Orpheus knew him, then why would Menelaus want the emperor any harm?", question Samitos.

"I don't know! That's why I'm doing this", Boreas answers frustaded. They finally walk inside and try to find something, anything of use. Wardrobes, cabinets and even carpets. The look everywhere but Nothing.

Then they hear footsteps, many footsteps. Boreas and Samitos hides in closet. Buk doesen't find anything large enough for him to hide in. Then he jumped behind a soffa before Menelaus, Kyros and his body guards came in.

Boreas tries to geet a glimt of Menelaus. He looks iritated and angry mostly at his son.

"Kyros you idiot!", yells Menelaus. "You most get the captains daughter to fall for you. So you can't act like yourself. Understand!"

"Crystal clear father." Menelaus gives his son a reminding glare. "I mean lord Menelaus."

Socrates steps reluctantly closer to his lord. " So I guess that plan won't work after all." Menelaus turns around and grab Socrates neck.

"You are a constant failure Socrates! My spy has given me a different plan to kill Orpheus and then I shall take my rightful place as emperor."

Samitos is about to gasp but prevent it with his hands. Boreas was right.

They are going to overthrow the emperor!

* * *

 _Dundundun_

 _Will our friends be discovered and will anyone belive what they heard?_

 _Find out next time ^.^_


	7. Who to trust?

_I'm so sorry for the long wait since the last uppdate, but I had no inspiration. But it's all good now =D_

 _Thank you for your patience. :_ _3_

* * *

 **Menelaus chamber (Boreas POV)**

I don't know how to feel. Terrified because I know a power hungry man plans to kill our goodhearted emperor or feel good because I was right all along? A little bit of both mabye? It took a long time before Menelaus and his guards walked away and I was worried someone would sit on the soffa and discover Buk. Or that Kyros would take something in the closet, we got lucky no one did.

Finally we step out of our hiding places and sneaks out in the corridor. The first thing that hits me is this two questions; what are we going to do now with this information? And who can we trust? Something I knew right away was that we can't just run up to Menelaus and say that we know of his plan. Not without evidence or backup.

"Hey I know what we should do!", says Samitos out loud. Both me and Buk wonders what that is. "We should go to our co-workers and tell them about this. So they can keep an eye on both Menelaus and Orpheus!" That's actually a very good idea.

So we go to the guard tower and when I see two guards I'm about to go and talk to them. But they are talking so I'm going to be polite and wait.

"You know I think Mikolas did a bad decision with not accepting Menelaus offer. We need more guards and besides if I where him. I would let my exuse of a daughter marry that guy Kyros the first chance I got." I widen my eyes in supprise, and then I clench my fist in anger. How _dare_ they talk about Aria like that! They have no idea what she has gone through!

"Yeah, I agree. I saw Menelaus train this morning and by Zeus! No one could stand their ground against him. Kinda wish Menelaus was our Captain Instead of Mikolas", says the other.

"Most of the guards think the same." None of us can belive this. They want Menelaus as our Captain, that's treason! I don't think we can say a word about this.

 **Arias Chamber**

I go to Aria quarters, we are suposed to go on our date. But after everything I heard I think I will ruin our night out. I knock on the door and she opens it and her face light up. I come in and takes of my helmet and armor. So I just there stand in my toga.

I look like a peasent compared to her. She has her brown hair in a bun that is half up, half down. And a dark blue dress with pink highlights. She looks beautiful. Aria smiles. "Boreas your staring."

I get out of my trance. "Sorry, you are just so beautiful." She walks up to me and kiss me on the cheek. I blush. "Aria I have something to tell you..."

"Then come and sit down." I explain everything. That I meet Orpheus this morning. How I sneaked into Menelaus room and heard his plan. That I think some of the guards support him and wants her father gone from his post. She looks completely chocked and wonder if I told it to anyone else.

I shake my head. "I really didn't want to ruin our night but I...just", I let out a huge sight. "I don't know if I can drag you into this mess."

Now she looks angry with me. "I am not leaving your side whatever you like it our not! I'm not gonna let you do this alone. I can't stand losing someone again!" I look at her, tears are streaming down her face and her voice cracks.

"It just hurts to much."

I hug her tightly and stroke her back. "I don't like when I feel like this. I just feel weak." I take my hand and make her look into my eyes. "Aria listen, your not weak. You are the strongest person I know and you won't lose me."

* * *

Finally it's DONE xD

Hope it was worth the wait. ^.^


	8. A Quiet Moment

_Just a warning before you start reading. This chapter mentions a little interfacing (or sex because their humans xD) but nothing major. Because I have never write M themed stories._

* * *

After everything that has happened I just want a quiet moment with Aria. Is that to much to ask? Every time when something goes the way I want something has to come up and ruin it! But I am greatful for everything life has given me.

The one question I have is; can I be happy without having to struggle? "Aria I'm sorry! I didn't want to ruin our time togheter." She keeps hugging me. "No need to be sorry, but we need to keep our emotions in check Boreas. But that doesen't mean we can't still be together."

She tells me to wait and she change clothes to something simple. Then she comes out and we goes to her bed. Oh by the gods is this really happening? I kiss her and she push me lightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask. "Come on Boreas, don't worry. I **love** you and I want to do this", she says and hold her arms around my neck.

 **20 min later**

"Lady Aria is everything alright?" We look at eatch other while catching our breath. I leap out from the bed and get dressed. Aria takes her blanket and goes to the door. "Yes of course. What is it?" The guard outside coughs. "Your father wants to eat dinner with you."

I know that voice it's Samitos, man that's embarassing. "Of course just let us- I mean me get dressed!" She shouts. After she has her dress back on she walks out of her room, and I shortly after. I have my armor back on and are about to sneak into the halls.

I shriek when I suddenly see Samitos. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He laughs and pats me hard on the back. "I heard what you did..." Samitos says impressed. My face gets red and I keep my hand on his mouth.

"Okey we had _it_ but that's between Aria and me!" He smiles and sights. "Relax! I'm just impressed. This was your first time after all."

My face is so red right now. "Can we just stop talking about this right now!" Samitos laughs again.

 **The way to the dining room (Arias POV)**

When I walk out of my chamber, Boreas friend Samitos is standing there. I look at him and my cheeks is slightly red. "You are never to speak about this to anyone. That is an order soldier!" I walk away heading to the dining room. I have to face my father sooner or later and despite everything he's done, he doesen't deserves to lose his job.

I keep walking and I meet Orpheus wife Eileen. She is like an aunt to me and is the only one besides my friends that understands me. She smiles at me and look at my hair that is down and messy. "Aria I'm so glad to see you're happy again." I nod and try to fix my hair a little bit.

She supported me and was there for me when Calchas died. Even if I wasen't so kind at that time.

"What did you do before dinner? You where so fixed up and everything", she asks me. I rub my neck and try to avoid her gace. "Nothing special...just didn't feel like having that uncomfortable hairstyle."

She doesen't belive me and winks at me. "Hope you gave him a good time." She says and leaves. I can't belive she knew that! Are we so bad att keeping our relationship secret?

"Elieen!?"

I shake it of and keeps heading to my destination.

* * *

 _I just wanted to write a calm chapter where not so much drama happens because you now what they say. It's the most quiet before the storm._

 _Hope it wasen't to much, I don't know why I did that. (Yes I do, I love the parning so much and wanted to do something cute and awkward) Hehe "^o^_


	9. Repeating Memories

**_I have a long chapter for you guys (at least long for me xD) And some shit is going to go down!_**

 _when you see text looking like this=_ **It's a flashback of previous events**

And text that looks like this= **is whats happening now**

* * *

 **Dining Room (Arias POV** )

I open the door and step inside. My father sits on the side of the long table and I go to the place in front of him. But the table has two more places and neither Eileen or Orpheus is going to eat dinner with us. "Who are joining us for dinner father", I ask. He looks surprised at me, I think he didn't expected me to speak to him.

"Well, I know neither you or I are so found of our new visitors." That is an understatemant. "But I think a conversation during dinner may change that." Good plan father, lets sit down and talk to the person who wants to be emperor and take your job. Why not invite his unpleasant son when your at it. The door suddenly opens and they walk in...great. So I gave up my time with Boreas for this!?

"Good evening Captain", greets Menelaus and shows back his purple robe. Kyros bows and smirks a "charming" smile before he sits down beside me. I move my chair a little bit to the left when he moves his eyes up and down my body. I take hold of the knife and fork and start eating the food on my plate.

Senator Menelaus and my father chatts about stradegy, battles they fought and Menelaus even talked about how many he had killed. He sounds proud when he talks about it, at least my father show some regrets about it. "Sir, you need to come immediately!" A elite guard stands in the door opening, he looks worried.

"What is it soldier?" The guard collects himself. Whatever he has to say it must be big. "We suspect that someone has a plot to murder our emperor." Finally they found evidence! I turn my head to look at Menelaus, I knew he was going to be arrested eventually. "Who is the accused?" my father demands to know.

"One of our own."

 **Court Room/Meeting room (Arias POV)**

My father pushes me away from the court room. "Aria please I don't want you to be present." I look down as a familar memory repeats in my head.

 _I struggle to get into the Meeting room, guards are blocking my way and my father goes up to me. "Aria please I don't want you to be present."_

"I don't care, I must be there with him!" I shout furious. Mikolas looks at me conflicted and says that he knows that he's my friend and that's why he doesen't want me there. "Father you don't understand, I love him..." He looks surprised and sad at the same time and answer.

"I wont let anything happen to him."

 _I wont let anything happen to him..._

But he gives up and I walk as fast as I can inside. I take a seat beside my father and Orpheus. Eileen is also there and she looks as concerned as I am. It's like my nightmare has become true when I see Boreas pushed into the room by rough hands. He has handcuffs on him and I see that he feels both confused and humiliated.

"Let go of me!"

 _"Let go of me!"_

This is exactly what happened too Calchas...it just can't happen with Boreas too. You only get a few chances to achive happiness. Calchas was accused for kidnappning but Boreas is accused for treason. That is the a much more serious charge. His eyes meets mine and he bows his head in shame.

Boreas walk slowly to the middle of the room and all the senators and Orpheus stands up. I follow the others lead but secretly wish I was down there with Boreas to comfort him. Menelaus is the one to walk toward the podium, he stand there with his head held high and with a look of mockery. His voice echoes trough the cold stone room. "Boreas Barrius, you are accused for treason against our emperor and our empire. Before we go further into this charge what do you have to say? Guilty or not guilty?"

Before he has a chance to speak reminds Menelaus that lying to the court can give you and even a greater punishment. "Not guilty sir." Says Boreas now with a little hatred in his voice.

 _"what do you have to say for yourself Calchas Jackobi. Are you or are you not guilty of kidnappning the captains daughter?" Calchas doesen't say anything for a while but answers. "Not guilty."_

Menelaus commands his adviser to come and present the evidence. Socrates shows everybody a picture of a flower and takes hold of a scroll and starts reading out loud. "We have information that this young man have stolen a poisonous flower from Rachal the palace doctor. This plant causes emedient death to whoever drinks or eats it." It's quiet and it feels like you can drop a quill and it will be heard.

He continues. "My master has said that he felt that this man was watching him and emperor Orpheus this morning. And that he spied on him for a long time." I see Boreas losning his mind and I just want to scream that he's lying and is the one who wants to kill Orpheus. "I'm innocent! I would never want to harm anyone", exclaims Boreas in desspair.

"Silence!", shoutes the adviser. I look around and beg my father to say something. He stands up and try to convinse that Boreas is a good person and that he rarely disobeys orders. Then to my suprise Orpheus stands up and wants everybody to calm down.

"Before we are to make a decision let me see if he has the flower and if he knows of the flowers abillities." Elite guards rush to the guard tower where Boreas keeps his things and some where sent away to look at his uncel's house. Then after a long wait they come back.

"My lord, we found the flower in Boreas bag", says the first guard. "And this scroll about plants and flowers that have unusual abillities." I can't belive it, he will be punishment for a crime he didn't even commit. Menelaus looks down on Boreas again and takes a brief look around the room.

"Boreas, you have lied to the me, this court and the emperor! You have been proven guilty that you planed to commit this dreadful crime." Boreas looks at me with saddened eyes and I read on his lips. "Good bye Aria."

"Justice has been served and the punishment of your crime will be death..." That last word hit me like a rock and It feels like I'm going to faint. I will lose my one true love.

...again

* * *

AAaah Cliffhanger I'm so mean x)

I will try to upload a chapter every Tuesday ^.^


	10. Silenced

_I'm gonna be evil again and let you read the trial but in Bumblebee's POV ;D_

 _And I hope all your questions will be answered =)_

* * *

 **The guard tower (Boreas POV)**

It's a shame that Aria had to go so soon but it was great while it lasted. Now I'm on my way home but first I have to get my bag. I walk up the stairs and greet every one I see. One of the guards walks up to me and leans on my locker. "Boreas, where are you going." I try to get through and get my bag but he is blocking me. "I'm going home."

"You can't", he says and hands over a mop. "You are the youngest here and I order you to mop the floor." He can't be serious! My time is over I'm not on duty. But it's no use to argue so I take the mop and begins to walk outside to the well. But before I'm out I think that I see him open my locker, but that can't be right. Once I'm out elite guards walks up to me with...handcuffs? What's happening?

They grab me and put the handcuffs on my hands. "You are under arrest." They push me inside the palace and I demand to know what I'm suspected for. They say that I shoulden't play stupid and keep pushing me toward the court room.

People in the halls stares at me when they see me coming. They have always seen me happy but now they see me as a criminal. And I don't even know whats happening, I feel so confused and humiliated! I try to get out of their hard grip when we are inside the court room. "Let go of me!" I practically shouts.

Every senator and advisers I have known have their eyes glued onto me. I look around the room and I see Mikolas, Orpheus, Eileen...and _Aria_. She must think so badly of me right now. I lower my head in shame as her eyes meets mine. I slowly walk to the middle of the room and I hear that everybody stands up.

The trial has begun.

I look up and see that Menelaus is the one who stands behind the podium. His eyes are filled with mockery. I bet he is the one behind this. "Boreas Barrius, you are accused for treason against our emperor and our empire. Before we go further into this charge what do you have to say for yourself? Guilty or not guilty?" I open my mouth and are about to tell him that I'm not guilty. But he interrupts me. "Remember that your punishment can encrease if you choose to lie."

It doesen't matter. if I'm proven guilty I will get the death sentence anyway. The only difference is how I'm going to die. But that won't happen because I haven't planned to kill anyone. "Not guilty sir", I respons with hatred in my voice.

Menelaus commands his adviser to come and present the "evidence". He shows a picture of a flower to everyone and starts reading a scroll out loud. He says that they have information that I stole a poisonous plant from Rachal, and that the flower causes emedient death to whoever drinks or eats it. His adviser also says that I spied on Menelaus and Orpheus this morning. Plus that I have done that for quite some time.

"I'm innocent! I would never want to harm anyone!" I exclaim in desspair. He tells me to be silent and Mikolas later tries to convinse the senators that I'm a good person and never would do anything like this. Orpheus stands up and wants everybody to calm down. He will see if I have any knowledge about the flower and if I even have the flower in the first place.

I thought they would question me, but the elite guards are going to search my uncel's house and my bag. I get kind of relived, now they will se that I'm innocent. After a long wait the guards comes back and they have...the flower with them.

I'm so **_screwed_**. I have walked into a trap, a really well thought out trap. The guards says that they found the flower in my bag as well as a scroll about the flower itself. I'm terrified when I look back up at Menelaus again. He takes a brief look around the room and starts speaking.

"Boreas you have lied to me, this court and the emperor. You have been proven guilty that you planed to commit this dreadful crime!" I look at Aria with saddened eyes and say good bye probaly for the last time. "Justice has been served and the punishment of your crime will be _death."_

It feels like I want to scream, and tell everyone that he is the one who wants Orpheus dead not me! But it's no use.

I am going to die...

 **The Dungeon**

"You have another visitors", says the guard outside my cell as I finish the drink I got. After the trail I was brought down here and many came to visit me. My friends came first and they swore that they would get me outta here even if it would take them all night. Then it was my uncel and he was furious at the senators that they made such a stupid decision.

The most painful visit was from Aria. We didn't even say anything, the silence spoke louder than words. We held eatch other for a long time, trying to ease the pain. There was no tears, no anger, just sadness. But eventually she had to go and I was alone.

I try to find a comfortable position but it's not easy when your hands is cuffed behind your back. The chain is attached to the wall, to keep the people safe if they choose to talk with me. Defenetly not comfortable but it is a good thing too because Menelaus walks into my cell and I just want to punch him.

"Why are you here?", I hiss. "To mock me or to gloat about your victory? You demon!" Menelaus tells the guards to leave us and he bends down to my level. "I must admit that you proved to be a far more dangerous opponent than I thought. I understimated you."

He draws his sword and moves the sharp edge to my throat. "A _mistake_ , I do not intend to make again!" Then just get it over with. But I needs to know one thing first. "Before I die tomorrow I must know how you did this?"

Menelaus starts with telling me that during the conversation I had with Orpheus, his spy stole the flower and made the guards put it in my bag. It was the same for the scroll. "I still don't understand why you are doing this and why are you telling me?" Surely he can't be so stupid that he is going to tell me his evil plan. I can demand a re-trail because of this.

"You have no idea how it feels to be treated like dirt. I was born in the colonies before I meet Orpheus. Even though slavery wasn't allowed any more, people in the colonies where abused because we where poor. I was a miner and became a gladiator later in life. I meet Orpheus and we both didn't like how some where treated. But as a result of our debbates Orpheus was the one to be voted as leader. I have planned my revenge for years climing my way to power!"

I Look at him and starts to cough when my throat starts to feel weird. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask again. He says it won't matter and takes up my cup. He turns it up side down and starts to explain that the drink I drank was originally made to cure a sore throat. But it soften up the throat so badly that it removes your abillity to speak.

"Because the only thing that could be worst than not knowing your enemys plan, is knowing it and never be able to tell anyone." My cough becomes more severe and I move my hands to my aching throat.

"If you somehow make it out alive which I doubt. You may never regain your voice again." It _hurts_ so much that I wriggle on the cold prison floor. I scream out of pain but no noise comes out from my mouth.

Menelaus smirks and locks the door. His steps becoming more and more distans as I continue to wriggle out of pain.

* * *

=O


	11. Breakout

_I'm SIIICK! :(_

 _And I have to be in the forest all day tomorrow even though I'm not well, bummer_

* * *

 **Jencir's _explosive_ workshop (Samitos POV)**

I can't belive Boreas is going to die! But as a good friend and savior of the innocent. I will free him. Buk and I are inside Jencir's workshop and try to convinse him to help us. "Jencir, we need your help. Can you make three bombs. One that blows and can break down a wall, and just make the other two very loud!" He strokes his chin and looks at both of us. "I don't know. This is dangerous stuff."

Buk goes in front of me, mabye he can make Jencir help us. They are best friends. "Please buddy our friend has been framed and we need your help to get him out" Jencir smiles and goes to his table. "Now we're talking! A breakout, this is the best I've done since I blowed up my lab!" Suddenly I feel just a tiny bit hesitant.

Jencir asks how long time he has to make the bombs. "Not more than an hour." He shrug his shoulders and take down his protective glasses. "Good thing that I work good under pressure."

 **Rachal's care center and pharmacy (Rachal's POV)**

If I don't find a way to get Boreas out of that cell, I will fail as a doctor and a _friend_. I look at my storage of medicine and toxins. If I can talk to Orpheus I may have a plan to get Boreas out of there without drawing too much attention. Like blowing up the prison wall, that would be a stupid idea!

Orpheus throne room is just beside my care center, so I make my way there. Guards open the big tree doors and I step inside. Orpheus is standing and looking outside the window. He turns his head and he sees me. "Rachal, old friend why are you still awake. You should rest." I continue to walk toward him. "I could ask you the same question", I say not wanting to answer the question fully.

Orpheus has his hands crossed behind his back and his eyes showing signs of uncertainty. He knows that I'm here for more than just visiting. "Orpheus you know as well as I that Boreas never could bring himself to do whatever the Council sentenced him for."

"You are probaly right old friend, but I can't change the Councils minds." Orpheus voice is filled with despair. "A shadow of deception has fallen upon us." He insits that I sit down. So I sit down infront of him and we keep talking.

"I know you can't change the verdict, but you can change the means of his execution. Instead of having to wait until tomorrow, I can give him a quick and painless...death without spectators." Orpheus nods. That's probaly the best he can do but he still doesen't look satisfied.

I go outside and gives a deep sight, now to step 2.

I take the leafs and crush them to a goo. If everything goes smoothly I will get Boreas out without it counting as a breakout. I make my way to the dungeon where Boreas is kept, I have gotten a pass with the royal seal so I should be granted passage. The only thing in my mind is how miserably Boreas must feel down there.

I open the cell door and see Boreas lying on the ground, hands on his throat. I bow down and asks what happened and if he's ok? He doesen't answer me. He just looks really, really sad and when I try to get him to eat the goo he shows it aside. Not wanting to eat it.

"Please Boreas. I will get you out of here but only if you cooperate."

 **Meanwhile outside (Samitos POV)**

we have have put out the bombs in different locations and Jencir has a wire that will ignite the exposive bomb. While the other two blows we will have time to flee before anyone catch us. Me and Buk protect our ears as Jencir now ignites the wire and the spark move closer to the exposive bomb.

We are prepared as the spark hits the bombs and we are prepared to hear a big BOOM, but nothing. We spoke to soon. The wall crumbles and I run inside expected to see Boreas waiting for us and glad that we rescued him.

But he lays on the floor with Rachal beside him. He looks pale and lifeless. I run to him and set my finger to feel his pulse. But I can't feel it. "BOREAS!" I breathe fast, panic rising in me. I look at Rachal not understanding what he has done .

"Listen Samitos, Boreas is in a teporary coma. He is alive! Just get him out of here!" Buk takes hold of him and thanks Rachal and I wonder why. But the doctor doesen't look so happy that we blowed a hole in the wall. "It's was the fastest way in and out", defend Jencir. Rachal and Jencir stays in the palace while me and Buk climbs up and down a ladder to the other side of the wall.

Aria is waiting for us with a wagon on the other side. She help us put Boreas inside and she stroke him gently on his cheek. She then takes hold of the reins and make the horse take off. "I know where we can hide for the time being."

* * *

There. I said that I'm gonna post every Tuesday and I'm gonna keep my promise =D


	12. Hideout

_I'm SO sorry that I didn't post yesterday! It sliped my mind..._ _..._

 _But thank YOU so MUCH_ _for your kind words, that you add my story to favorite and follow! I'm so bad at showing my appreciation. xD_

* * *

 **Arias Summerhouse (Aria POV)**

I park the wagon in the stable that is outside the house. We lift up Boreas and walk inside with him to the guest room where we lay him on the bed. I know Buk said he was in a coma...but he looks so lifeless, so pale...

but somehow sad.

"I'm not complaining about the house but isn't this the first thing they will search when they look for us?"asks Samitos and looks around in awe. I roll my eyes and begins to unpack. "The only ones who knows of this summerhouse is me, my dad and _now_ you two", I respons.

"And my father wouldn't say anything 'cause he likes to be left alone." Buk nods and goes to sit on one of the sofas. We start to wonder how long this "teporary coma" will last before Boreas wakes up, the thought of him never waking up scares me. But I needs to be calm and focus on something else.

"Do you want a tour of the house?", I offer. The boys gladly accept. So we begin to go around the rooms and look what's inside. I'm most interested to see the garden but we start to look inside the bedrooms. Nothing I haven't seen before, my bedroom in the palace is way bigger. Every bedroom has a big bed with a soft mattress, a window that let in much light and a simple wardrobe.

We also have a hobby room. With bookshelves, a tripod stand and chess. Though neither I or my father have any interest in painting, reading or even chess.

Then finally we looked at the garden. There is a stone path leading to the back of the house, the stable and front. We have a little fontain in the middle and benches placed all over the place. Samitos sits on his knees and play with the fishes in the fontain.

"Aria, I've heard that you are a pretty good fighter", says Samitos and I think I know what he's going with this. "Show me!" Samitos stands in fighting position and awaits my first move. I smile and rolls my shoulders. Buk is going to be the judge but fights are often not fair.

I begin to run toward Samitos and I try to kick him in his chest. He takes hold of my right fot with both his hands and try to get me out of balance. He lets go of my fot and I take my stand again. When we are about to continue Buk shouts;

"STOP!' We both stop in confusion, the fight hasn't even lasted for a long time. "I think I heard something", he says now quieter. He gives a signal that we should split up and surround the one in the house. I make my way to the front of the house and gets eye contact with the others. I hear the man inside, he's in the kitchen.

I run for cover at the wall and turn my head slowly. I gasp when I see that the man is Boreas and that he is awake. "Boreas your awake!" I feel him smile and wrap his arms around me. But then I punch him hard on his shoulder. He looks at me with a really confused face. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again! _Ever_!"

Boreas raises his hands in defence. I wait and expect him to say something but he don't. He turns to Buk and give some type of sign language. He points to his throat and continue to make hand movments. "What do you mean, you can't speak?" Boreas looks down and write something on a papper he has. When he's done we go to read it.

"I can't speak! Menelaus gave me some kind of failed medecine which took my voice! It has stop hunting but I may never fully recover." I stumble back in chock and then I feel my blood boil. Appears like I'm not the only one, Samitos and Buk looks as pissed as I.

"Don't worry Boreas he is not gonna get away with this!"

* * *

 _Sorry for the one day late update!_


	13. What now?

_I'm sorry for the filler chapters but our heroes needs time to rest and recover xD_

 _Have you ever wonder why you do what you do, to your characters? I mean I love Bumblebee he is my favorite character but I like being mean to him. Is that normal...?_

* * *

 **Aria's Summerhouse (Boreas POV)**

"Don't worry Boreas he is not gonna get away with this." I reallt appreciate that they care about me but what is the use? I mean of course I want Menelaus to pay for what he has done and what he _is_ planning to do. I just-

I feel empty. I can't face him, not when he has taken away a vital part of myself from me. And even though I get revenge I will never get back what he took. My friends look at me and I turn my back against them, leaning against a desk with my head and shoulders low.

"Boreas we will find a way to make you whole again", says Buk and tries to lift up the mood. "I'm sure Rachal have something to fix this." Aria agrees even in the darkest times light and hope exist and she promise to help me find it. I give them a vague smile. I'm lucky to have friends like them.

Aria then asks if I'm hungry and I nod. She goes down to the food cellar but comes up almost immediately, we have no food down there. She offers herself to go to the market but we all disagree, someone will reconise her. Samitos suggest that some of us go instead.

"Samitos, Boreas is a wanted man! He can not just go for a stroll, you or Buk have to do it." Aria has decided and it's not so easy to change her mind when she has decided something. "I can give you money if you don't have enough." Buk says that he can go. So now it's decided Buk will go to the market and the others remain here.

After Buk has left I begin to walk toward "my" room. Samitos quickly wonders if I want him to be there and I shake my head and slowly walk away. I sit down on the bed and sights, then lying down with the pillow under my head. I hear Aria and Samitos having an argument next door.

"Why is he so absent? He has never been like this, not even when he found out his parents left him!", Samitos exclaims. He's right but I can't help it, I don't want to pretend I'm happy the feeling only matters when it's real. "Do you heard yourself?" Aria shouts. "Your best friend has been falsely accused of a crime and had an near death experience! Plus that _someone_ took away his voice mabye forever!"

I can feel that Samitos regrets what he said from this room. "I just wish things could be like it used to be, before that monster showed his face. I will make him _pay_ for everything _!_ " Aria wonder what he means by that. "I want to kill him Aria! I want to do a lot more than just kill him. I want to make him **suffer**!"

I hear a thud and I guess Aria has Samitos pinned again the wall. "Don't you know that I too hate seeing Boreas lost for hope, hurt. I want revenge as much as you do. But revenge won't help Boreas right now." I sit up, wanting to hear more about their conversation. "Right now he needs support."

Aria and Samitos stands and the atmosphere is a little tense, I sneaked to see more so I stand in the opening. Samitos rocks back and forth and asks her what their next move will be.

"We most reveal Menelaus true plan and the only way to do that...is by finding a way inside."

I then see in the corner of my eye, Buk standing in the front door with bags full of vegetables. He has a questionable look on his face. "What...?"


	14. Set Things Right

_Okey I promise this is going to be the last filler chapter!_

 _Next chapter will have ACTION, DRAMA, and another MEAN CLIFFHANHGER! (^.^)_

* * *

 **The Hobby Room (Arias POV)**

We cook our food quickly so that we can focus on setting up a plan. Buk drew a map of the palace, 'cause before he became a guard he was a construction worker. He has memorised every entrances inside the palace and the guards section.

"I think the best way to get in, is by the servent entrance. There are less surveillance than the main entrance", suggest Buk and points at the map. I put my hand under my chin. "It is a pretty good idea Buk, but you know that they ask for your name, occupation or task."

"Then we might as well build a giant tree horse and let them carry us inside", laughs Samitos and slaps his knee. We all glare at Samitos with a face that says "really". He coughs and pretends he didn't say anything. We state our ideas and which we think is the best one.

I think Buks idea was the best but we need to think a way to deal with the diffieculties. Boreas face light up and he takes a quill and put it in the ink. He writes: Buk plan is great but to make it work we must get a "job" and that job must send us on a mission to the palace.

"Boreas is right, if we want to get inside we must show the guards that we have an important task to fulfill." Now Samitos stands up, looking far more serious than before. "I know where we can get a task like that...but you won't like it."

I, Boreas and Buk now nervously glance at eatch other.

 **The Black Market (Arias POV)**

How could Samitos have contacts in the black market!? It not just stupid but dangerous for his and Boreas safety. Speaking of Boreas he is trying to blend in, in the crowd. He wears a hood to cover his face. 'Cause if anyone here reconise him they will tear him apart and want to collect a reward.

"In here", says Samitos and opens a door. We go inside and get in a little room where an average long man sits and plays a flute. He studies us and his gaze stops when he sees Samitos. He slowly stands up and walk toward him. Me and Boreas is prepared to fight.

"Samitos, long time no see." The man says, he launch toward Samitos and I where about to react when I saw the hugged eat other...?

Samitos smiles at him and hugs back" Hi Jazon! (Jazz)." Jazon goes to sit on his chair again and asks if we want his help. "Yes infact we do. We need your help to get us into the palace unnoticed and with a task to fulfill." He nods his head in respons.

"Peace of cake but I must warn you." Jazon pulls down Boreas hood and he freeze. "It isn't going to be easy for this guy." But then he says he can fix that too, Jazon goes to a locker and gives us four wigs. We get the oppisent if our natural hair colors exept Buk. Blond hair doesen't really fit with dark skin.

He then gives us a map and points to the nearest dock. "I just happened to stumble upon that a ship needs some folks to transport food to the palace. That job is as good as yours." I nod as a thanks and we all hurry to the dock

 **Rachal's care center and pharmacy (Rachals POV)**

I take a closer look at the liquid in the cup I found in Boreas cell. The guard said that Boreas drank the drink and nothing happened. But after the last visit he wriggled on the floor and appeared to be in a lot of pain.

I search in my bookshelve for a book about liquids that has been outlawed. I turn the pages and compare all pictures to the drink in the cup. It looks like a normal glass of water but it's not entirely the same. "Aha!" Yes found it, but I gasp in horror as I read about it's effect on the human body.

Something went wrong under it's creation, it developed one side effect that was so overwhelming; your cabillity to use your vocal cords is completely eliminated! Mabye thats why Boreas was so devestated and coulden't speak to me.

"Who would do such a thing!?"

"Do what?", I hear a young voice say. I see that it is. Huh. Kyros, what does he want now another stan remover? I stare and glares back at the book. "Eeeh- nothing I was just reading...Eeh...something intresting."

Kyros has his hands crossed across his chest and he is leaning against the opening. "Aha..." I ask him what he wants help with today and he says he just want some scrolls to his studies in medecine and first aid.

As I take some useful scrolls of my shelve I glance back at the failed medecine at my table. "Soo how goes your education? Which grade are you?" Kyros says it goes fine and that he is in grade 7 he got 3 grades left. "Do you know what this flower do?, I wonder and shows him a picture of the poisonous flower from Boreas trial.

He doesen't flinch a bit. "No, I've never seen it before." Liar you got to know these things in grade 5 I would know. I give him the scrolls and smiles. "Good luck!"

After he left a starts to read if I can find anything to cure Boreas. I read the text again and It feels like I'm going to faint as I read the last row.

"It existing no antidote to this particular drink." I sit on my chair, hiding my head in my hands and sights. "I can't help Boreas. I'm useless..."

* * *

No Ratchet don't say that! :,(


	15. Hard Decisions

_I hope this chapter is worth all the filler chapters and sorry for the lack of action!_

 _I PROMISE that it will be action in the next chapter. Just bear with me. '^~^_

* * *

 **Down by the dock (Boreas POV)**

"Of course you can get the job!", says the captain. "But be sure to get the job done by dusk." Buk guarantees that we will get the job done in no time. Jazon was right we got the job easily and we are now on our way to our destination.

I am still nervous. We have our disguises but I still have this strangers feeling that something is about to go terrible wrong, but that's must be my fear speaking...

 _Right_?

The cargo we have with us is just some supplies to the kitchen. We stand in the back of the line with the other deliverers and servents. The guards check your pass card before you get to go in. Now it's our turn. "Your pass card please." Aria hands over the card and they briefly look at it before letting us continue.

I did not reconise those guards, they are completely new to me. Something is defenetly wrong. We walk into the kitchen and leave our cargo. "Guys come here!" Aria has found servent clothes, now with our disguises we will blend in.

We decide to split up in two groups, Buk and Samitos goes to find any proof about Menelaus overthrowingen the Emperor. Aria and me we shall look for a cure about..my voice, and get her father on our side.

We walk down the hall to Rachals pharmacy near the basement where the dungeons are. As I and Aria approach the care center we see one of my former co-workers is being lead down to the dungeon.

By one of Menelaus men.

"Our captain will find out about this!" The one working for Menelaus keeps pushing the guard with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, he will join you soon enough."

When they are out of sight we keep going. "Boreas this is bad! The guards that aren't loyal to Menelaus goes missing and my father will be next!" I know that we must hurry. Get help from Rachal and Mikolas, rescue Orpheus and expose Menelaus for the tyrant he is.

I take a fast look if someone is inside, but no one is there exept Rachal. Perfect.

"Rachal", wispers Aria and he turns around. We take of our wigs so he can reconise us better and he than smiles at us both. Aria explains everything that has happened and wonder if there are a cure for my throat. Rachal sights. Of course it would turn out how I didn't want it to turn out.

"I'm sorry, I have done everything in my power to find a cure. But with no succsess." He looks disappointed of himself but I don't understand why? He hasn't done anything wrong but trying to help me, it isn't his fault that I-

Never will have my..v-voice back.

"Don't blame yourself, Rachal you are an amazing medic!" Aria lays an gentle hand on his shoulder. "We need to get to my father but promise that you won't give up your search for a cure." Rachal gives us a little smile and agrees to the promise.

I make a gesture with my hand that we should go. We put our wigs back on and run back into the hall.

We run as fast as we can to Mikolas office, I expected it to be guards outside but there are none. Aria slams open the door and quickly walks inside to see if her father his okey.

He is. Mikolas looks at us with a confused facial expression. We take off our wigs once again and he goes toward Aria and gives her a quick hug. "Your safe." She smiles. "You too."

She says that he is in danger and that Menelaus has taken control over the security and locking away everyone who doesen't agree with him. "Father please, by the safety of the people and your leader you must confront Menelaus."

"I shall do that sweetheart."

Aria takes my hand and drags me back into the corridor to find Buk and Samitos.

 **On the other side of the palace (Samitos POV)**

I suppose Aria and Boreas is on their way to Captain Mikolas by now. I and Buk are on the other side of the halls, trying to find any proof about Menelaus. But the only setback is that we must serve the high class people because we are dressed as servents.

I just got back from delivering grapes to one of the other senators, Buk just came back from whatever he was doing. _Uuuh_! We are wasting our time, our plan was to infiltrate Menelaus household, get some information about his plans and tell them to the public.

I see Menelaus adviser come waltzing in and gives the nearest servent an disapproving glare. "I need two of _your kind_ to come to my masters chambers. immediately!" I and Buk glance at eatch other knowing that this will be our chance.

Let's go to the monsters den.

"We will gladly be of service", I say with an hint of sarcasam as I bow. Socrates rolls his as and tells us to come. We walk with him but as soon as we are out of eyesight Buk takes Socrates by his shirt and pin him against the wall. "Tell us where your master keeps his plans and if you even think about calling for help, they will not have anything left to save when they find you!" He squeals and beg us not to harm him.

"Where are he keeping them!"

"I will tell you everything you need to know just don't hurt me..!"

"Where are they!"

"There aren't in his chamber that's too riskful, he hides the info in a book in the libary!"

"Which book!"

"And old book about our countrys history."

Buk lets him go and he protect himself before we walk of. "What a coward" I think to myself as I glance back at him while as he still sits on the floor.

 **The Emperors Throne Room (Orpheus POV)**

I don't know where my sweet Eileen is, the ones I asked haven't seen her since lunch. I'm starting to get worried. I have notice changes in my palace, and everything started when my old friend Menelaus showed up. But I don't think he has anything to do with it.

We both wanted what was best for the people, but I can't help but notice that he has changes since the last time I saw him. But as I said it was a long time ago and people changes. However I can't belive my old friend to be capable of such horrors as wanting to frame a young man.

I open the big tree doors by myself and the guards accompany me as I walk down the hall to see if Eileen is in the market. But as I move closer to the exit, guards block my way. "Sorry your highness but you can't leave."

My facial expression is still neutral but why won't they let me leave. "Soldiers I assure you, I will be fine. Now would you be so kind and step aside?" They look at eatch other but firmly stand their ground.

"By the order of senator Menelaus we can't let you pass."

My face light up in suprise, I ordered my trusted friend Mikolas to have control over the security. Why does Menelaus have control over Mikolas post. "I demand an explanation for this."

"By all due respect one of Mikolas own men has turned against you and he doesen't respect...us...but senator Menelaus is a natural born leader. He is inspiring and a great motivator!" I suppose that's true but not talking to me about the situation is highly suspicious.

I tell them I will discuss this with Menelaus right away. I make my way to Menelaus part of the palace and is about to walk upstairs, when I hear a familar voice from one of my guards. "Your majesty wait!" A young red haired man runs my way accompanied by an bulky older man with dark skin and black hair.

"I have proof about my friend's innocent and that Menelaus is-" The young man doesen't get the chance to finish as he's interrupted

"ARREST THEM!", shouts Menelaus from the platform up the stairs. The guards take away what he has in his hand and force them to their knees. "Wait I want to hear what this man has to say!" I order them but they don't stop.

"Sorry to disappoint you Orpheus but they are under my command!" I Widen my eyes and stare right into the eyes that I thought belonged to the one I called brother.

"What do you want old friend..", I wonder. He says he wants to be emperor, the rightful position I stole from him. "I will never give the throne to you after everything you've done!"

"One the contrary my friend, you will give me the title if you truly care about your dear wife." Another of Menelaus guards and his adviser walks down with Eileen. She struggels and tries to kick the man who is holding her. "Let her go Menelaus!", I demand with worry in my voice.

"Only if you give your title to me, and let the empire fall under my control! Then you will get her back if you two promise to live in exile and never cross **my** borders." I take a final look at Eileen who looks at me and don't want me to give up the throne.

"If I refuse."

"Then the only way to get her back is by defeating me in a duel to the death. You win; you get your wife back, your mantel everything.." He pauses letting the words sink in. "If I win; the empire is mine and _she_ will be one of the first slaves in my new empire!"

* * *

 _What will Optimus choose...? =O_

 _Live a life in exile with your one true love while your country is ruled by a power hungry dictator? Or... try to win the fight and risk your life, the freedom of your loved ones and your people?_


	16. One Shall Stand One Shall Fall

_I debated whenever I should continue this story or end it in this chapter but I decided to continue! ^.^_

 _I mean I can't just end the story now...and you will see why ;)_

 _*EVIL LAUGH!* :D_

* * *

 **Menelaus side of the palace (Orpheus POV)**

"What will it be old _friend?_ " Menelaus stands with his arms crossed not moving his gaze from mine. "Live a happy life with your wife in some distant land, or leave her fate in my hands." He takes Eileen from his soldier and holds her tight against him.

"Even though I can't let you get Eileen. I cannot turn my back on my subjects when I know what you have planned for them." Menelaus snorts not satisfied about the answer I gave him.

"Very well, you're the one to play noble aren't you Orpheus?"

He tells his guards to prepare this event and wants the whole city to witness our duel. I guess I'm not the one in charges anymore. Menelaus leaves with my Eileen and advised me to prepare for our fight. They also took the two young men with them.

What am I to do now?

...

I walk into my friend Mikolas office to ask for his assistans. He is there sitting behind his desk heads in his hands. I guess I'm not the only one who is concerned about something. "Captain Mikolas are you alright?"

He looks surprised to see me and asks what I'm doing here. "Menelaus is not the one who I thought he was. He made me make a tough decision, I need your help to prepare for our battle." Mikolas says that he will gladly help. He tells me that Aria and the young guards under his charges has made contact with him and are in the palace.

"Then I must sadly tell you that two of them has been captured." I tell my friend what I know so we are on the same page. I also suggest that before we get ready, we should take Rachal with us.

We make a quick stop and we get Rachal's part of the story too. I think I have enough evidence. Menelaus is defenetly guilty of many crimes and is partly to blame for everything that has happened to the young man Boreas.

On our way to the arena I wanted to free the prisoners in the dungeon, but as I thought so had Menelaus placed out guards so I coulden't free them.

"Just focus on winning first", reminds Rachal me. "I know he was your friend but he is clearly not like how he used to be."

 **The Arena (third person POV)**

As the event approaches. Menelaus and Orpheus stands behind gates on each side of the arena. Eileen is watching on the balcony with Socrates, Kyros and one of Menelaus best body guards. The citizens of the city have no idea what this dual will mean for the city or their future.

The announcers voice is heard from a gramophone and the people is eager to get to know who wants to challenge Orpheus for the title of emperor. "Citizens of our great capital, we will witness something that has never occurred in our history!" He makes a little pause but continues.

"Someone has been displeased with our current ruler's decision and challenged him to a dual to the death! We will see which of the two who has the greater strength and are strong enough to be our leader!" The crowd cheers out of excitement and the gates opens for Orpheus and Menelaus to step outside.

Orpheus is wearing a gold armor that protects his chest and shoulders. His arms, legs and face hasn't any protection. He is equipped with a long sword as his only weapon. Menelaus has a silver armor and helmet. His neck, arms and legs is exposed. He is also equipped with a long sword as well as a shield.

The two fighters steps closer to eatch other, holding their heads and backs high to their full length. Orpheus looks upon his old friend. For him it felt like yesterday they where best friends and fought for the same cause. "Menelaus why do you want to do this?"

"Like I said. You are not worthy the title of emperor, you are just the same naive _weakling_ like you where before."

He was about to respond but the announcer interrupted him. "Let the fight begin! May the strongest man win!" Menelaus tightens his helmet, draws his sword and takes his stand. Orpheus stands and shakes his arms to soften them up and rolls his shoulders. "On your marks!"

Menelaus walks to his place and taps his sword on the side of the shield. Orpheus takes deep and calming breaths, stands in position and tries to stand as balanced as possible. The announcer takes a deep breath and screams at full throat;

"BEGIN!"

Orpheus watches Menelaus like a hawk. First he doesen't move, instead continues to tap his sword on the shield. Then he walks slowly forward, thereafter he launches toward Orpheus and he can't help but pull back.

Menelaus laughs a little. "You know you can't win this Orpheus. I have won thousands of battles as my time as a gladiator! I'm familar with battles like this!" Orpheus remains quiet. He must shake off the memories of the past and see Menelaus as his enemy and forget everything that can affect his concentration.

Orpheus takes a step forward and wields his sword, Menelaus is looking suspicious as he does that. Now it's Orpheus who launches forward and thrusts his sword towards Menelaus exposed neck. Menelaus block with the shield as expected and Orpheus tries to make a wound on his sword arm. Menelaus pulls smoothly out of Orpheus swords reach and now the two fighters study eatch other while catching their breath and planning their next move.

Orpheus rush forward again, to make the illusion that he will stab his sword into his opponents throat. So when Menelaus block with his shield, Orpheus changes the angle of attack and manage to cut Menelaus leg.

Menelaus shouts in pain and anger and sweeps his sword towards Orpheus face. Orpheus feels the air when he ducks as the edge swept over his face. But Menelaus has enough time to thrust the sword toward Orpheus arm. The thrust makes three wounds on his shoulder and Orpheus growls in pain.

Orpheus tries to stab Menelaus from behind but he has time to take a defensive position, before Orpheus has enough balance for an attack. They watch eatch other again. Menelaus breaths hears loudly from behind the helmet, that makes him seem threatening.

Blood flows from the wounds Orpheus got from Menelaus and his arm begins to feel heavy. Gasps is heard from the crowd as they see the blood coming out of Orpheus arm. Menelaus pushes him against a wall and Orpheus knows how dangerous that is.

Menelaus thrusts his sword and shield toward Orpheus and when Menelaus is about to go for the kill, he throws himself under the shield and quickly gets back up to his feet. Their swords meet and while Menelaus goes on the offensive Orpheus is more on the defensive.

"It's time we take our rightful places Orpheus as _gods_ showing these people what real power means!" Orpheus continues to block Menelaus swings but he then punches Orpheus so he falls to the ground. He goes up to his feet again kicking Menelaus so he stubles back.

"I am but a soldier Menelaus and you are a prisoner of your own twisted illusions!"

Menelaus roars and manage to knock Orpheus swords out of his hands. Eileen almost hang over the balcony if the guard didn't stop her. Orpheus widen his eyes before Menelaus trip him and Orpeus fall to his knees.

Menelaus feel a little pride out of defeating the one he swore to kill many years ago. He smiles and raise his sword about to deliver the kill, the crowd gasps again and you can hear Eileen scream in desspair. "NOOO!"

"This ends exactly how I envisioned, with your head beside my new trophy!" Orpheus watches the ground. He has failed. He failed his subjects, his friends...his wife.

Menelaus will kill them and those he doesen't kill will be enslaved. If he only had seen through Menelaus charade he could have stoped all of this...

He can only hope that someone will continue where he failed.


	17. Light Our Darkest Hour

_AAAH I'M SORRY!_

 _Sorry for postning TWO days late! But you know you just have those days where your brain just turns off "*_* Either way enjoy this chapter! Now my story is going to look more like the Autobots vs the Desepticons on earth._

 _Though they are still in "Greece" and humans..._

* * *

 **Inside the gates of the Arena (Boreas POV)**

"This ends exactly how I envisioned." Menelaus smiles and raise his sword about to deliver the kill. "With your head beside my new trophy!" Orpheus has his head down in shame and looks at the ground, it feels like he isn't going to stop him. I give Aria the signal and she makes her horse kick the gate open and ride outside. Menelaus stop what he's doing and stares at Aria and me.

"No, Menelaus we may have lost today but tomorrow is a new day!" He looks up and sees that Samitos, Buk and the other prisoners have escaped and helped Eileen take down her captives. He growls and in frustration and tries to kill Orpheus to lighten up his mood. But Orpheus takes hold of Menelaus right hand and kick him in his chest so he falls.

"Guards arrest them!", Yells Menelaus while getting up to his feet. Menelaus guards begins to make their way into the arena like a swarm of termites.

I ride toward Orpheus with two horses, he jumps up on one of them. Aria tuggs the reins and we follow her and keep riding away from the city. The arena is in the middle of the city and we must get as far away from the capital. We get joined by Jencir, Rachal, my uncel, his wife and Samitos with Buk and the other guards, as well as Elieen.

Aria is right about what she said. We may have lost and Menelaus is going to take over the empire, but as long as Orpheus and we are alive, we will never stop fighting until he is defeated. We keep riding to the mountains to see if we can build a base, were we shall help people and rebel again Menelaus.

Captain Mikolas is on Orpheus right side and he have a good question. "Where are we going to build our base? We must build it so Menelaus and his men never can find it." Orpheus nods in agreement, he thinks he knows the right place.

We ride further to the the mountains and Orpheus explains that there is a legend about a hollow mountain where it has been used for a rebellion before and if the legend is true it will be the perfect spot for a base of operations.

...

Many hours has gone by and I think we never will find that base. We have walked pressed against the mountain walls to find an entrance. But then we hear someone yelp out of shock and disappear. "You got to see this!" The man raise his head out of a small crack from the mountain side. Orpheus and Mikolas walks in first and we all are in awe.

The place is huge and is perfect for a camp besides the only way in is by a small crack in the mountain and the crack is covered by bushes, and trees.

I think we wound our base!

 **The Emperors Throne Room (Kyros POV)**

It looks like my father already has gotten used to play emperor. He fingers at the decoraded armrest and is clearly deep in thoughts. I walk inside and cough to get his attention. "Yes?" He looks uninterested and annoyed with me as usual.

"Lord Menelaus...I know you have planned your 'masterplan' for quite some time", I hesitate but I must adress this. "But why do you want to enslave some of the population? Isn't it enough to have servents, the people will turn again us!" He doesen't look convinsed at all.

"I understand your concern Kyros but the people won't turn again _me_ you see, I will use something every ruler has used to control their citizens. Fear." He begins to stand up and walk toward me. I back away. "Fear is a very effective method it has been used countless times in history and why stop now it's only natural.."

"But father", I plead. "You told me that you wanted to free the people from oppressors not become one! You are no better that those slavers who hurt you..." Menelaus growls and grabs my shirt.

"I may be your father but I'm also your leader and you will do as I say! Is that CLEAR!" I back away a few steps startled from my fathers outburst. It isn't something that I'm not used to but I-...

I- don't know if I want this anymore. "Yes my lord.." I bow my head and walk away. He has never appreciated me, I think my mom and I was just a part of his plan for revenge. But he is and will forever be my father...

* * *

Megatron why you sush a bad parent?! =(


	18. New Allies

_Hey guys just wanted to thank you again for everything and tell you that I probaly won't post a chapter next Tuesday._

 _'Cause I'm going to fly to Greece with my family...hehe..Greece ;D_

* * *

 **The Resistance Base (Boreas POV)**

It has been three weeks since Menelaus took over the empire and he surely didn't waste any time. His first strike was against the poor, he said they didn't contribute to _his_ empire and that he would put them into good use.

We have gained small victories but Menelaus forces is many more in numbers and they have better equippment. We have spread out our soldiers to other parts of our country, so we can help people on a larger scale. But this means that we are small in numbers.

But Mikolas says that our duty is to protect the people first. Then when we have enough men we will form a attack on the capital. But the situation isn't likely right now.

Mikolas has order of a small force of men, their task is to get attention from our enemies and do as much damage as possible. They have the task that has the highest risks. Buk, Jencir, secundius (seaspray) and pollius (pyro) are members in that group. They call themself _the Wreckers_.

Then we have the stealh team a group who's main purpose is to be as discreet, quiet and fast as possible. The oppisent of _the Wreckers_ really. Those who are in the group are Aria, Samitos and me Boreas. We are very few in our group.

But Aria is also a member of a group with just girls. Like Elieen and the rest of Arias friends. Samitos is a member in the elite guards group as well, and me...

Well let just say that I'm the one who is scouting for enemies and has private lessons with Orpheus which really surprised me.

But I'm happy even though we are on the run and a tyrant is currently sitting on the throne...and the fact that I still don't have my voice back. But I think it's better. Rachal has tried all kind of different things and I'm able to form noices now.

But the REAL reason why I'm happy is that I have Mikolas blessing! We don't have to keep our love a secret anymore. We still haven't planned a wedding 'cause we have a civil war going on right now.

"Boreas suit up!" Mikolas comes forward with a mission for the stealh team. "We have seen that Menelaus forces is on their way to an village outside the capital." Samitos stands there with a confused facial expression.

"Eeh, Sir? Why can't our soldiers in that area deal with it?" Aria rolls her eyes and I snicker, after all this years Samitos still questions Mikolas orders. "Soldier our messanger has given us a message that they have to be elsewhere." Samitos nods and we take our light armors on. (So they won't make so much noise and still be protected)

 **The Village (still Boreas POV)**

We approaches Menelaus forces we have cover from the bushes so they don't see us. Our mission is to rescue as many people as possible from Menelaus evil clutches. Aria and I watch and analyzes the guards. They are only fine, we can take them.

Aria makes handsignals that says: We split up and surround them. I nod and looks at Samitos who gives a thumbs up. Aria goes to the right, Samitos goes to the left and I jump right out in the middle. The soldiers stands with their back turned against us and faces their prisoners.

I put my finger over my mouth as a boy makes eye contact with me. The soldiers didn't notice us until it was too late! But we still have two of their friends left. Aria runs up to one of them and put her legs around his neck and twist him so he falls. I drop my dagger and stand in combat position, he deliver the first punches and I dodge them.

I quickly follow up with a hard punch at his head. He still didn't give up and continue to trie to punch me, but I dodge them as well and give him a final push at his ribs. "Good job ladies and gentleman", says Samitos and put his hands togheter.

I take the key from one of the soldiers and lock up the cages. Everyone their seems afraid and they hold their families thight. "You have nothing to fear! We are here to help you, come with us if you want a safe place to hide until everythings solved!" Almost everyone wants to come with us but a few men wants to defend their village. No matter the cost.

We ask everyone to split into groups so we can start walking. It took some time but we are ready to go. The boy I saw earlier runs up to me and hugs me but quickly stops. "Thank you!" I smile and ruffle his redish-brown hair. "My name is Rafael by the way", he ads and runs back to his family.

Aria smiles at me and the boy. "Seems like you got yourself a admirer." I nod at her with a questioning face that says; you? She shrugs. "I don't know. There was this young man with dark hair who just where greatful for saving his and his mothers life. I think his name was Jackson?" (Jack)

 **Residence Base**

I can't belive Buk was sent on a mission to and he said a girl took a intrest in him and _the Wreckers._ I guess we are good rolemodels. Suddenly we hear struggling at the entrance. Aria and I walk there curios as we hold hands. I reconise a familar voice. Kyros!

"Don't touch me you brutes! This is expensive clothing!" He is blindfolded and his lead to Orpheus tent. Mikolas is on his way there and wants us with him. Aria and I change glances but makes our way there.

Kyros sits on his knees and all the leaders of the camp is here. Mikolas takes his blindfold away so he can see. Aria looks at him with a face of disgust. But I see conflict in his eyes and so does Orpheus. "Soldiers how did you capure him?"

"Well he was alone in the forest and didn't really put up with much of a fight." Mikolas finds that way to easy. He snorts. "So you came here willingly. What do you want? To discuss our surrender!" Orpheus raises his hans when Mikolas rose his voice.

"Let the boy speak." Kyros look at the floor still looking like he is fighting a war inside. "I really don't belive you will win this but..." He makes eye contact with me and moves it all the way across the room.

"I want to join the rebellion."

* * *

 _What!? Knock out switch sides or is it just a setup? He was the one who said he wants to be on the winning team and Megatron has the higher ground..._

 _Ahaha get it! Ok...ok...I'll stop now :(_


	19. Loyalties Don't Go by Blood

_I wanted to post on tuesday but I had writes block! Aah hate it ;(_

 _Either way enjoy this chapter in Knockouts POV and Durstrang if you read this I hope you saw my message in the commets. THANKS TO EVERYONE for all the nice commets! =D_

 _Grammar and spelling isn't going to be perfect...With that said lets continue!_

* * *

 **Orpheus Tent (Kyros POV)**

Everyone stares at me and they don't exactly look convinsed. Well everybody exept emperor...I mean Orpheus and that blonde, mute guy. I think...they know I tell the truth. One _angry_ looking girl on the other hand gives me a death stare and frowns. "I don't belive you. Why on earth would **you** join us! Everything is your father's fault! You are his son, why would you be any different?!"

The Captain takes his daughter side as well as the mad scientist, the red haired clown, the big bumling and the old, scarred face uncle. I protect my face and brace myself for the angry mob. To my suprise Orpheus orders everyone to calm down. He extents his hand to me and I stand to my feet.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see, but without me you idiots don't stand chance. I can give you vital information to win this rebellion and take down my father." I exchange a glance with the blond guy. He smiles at me and I look the other way. I feel a little guilty...but what happened to him was not my fualt. If he hadn't been so nosy Menelaus never would have taken care of him in the first place.

They gather in a circle to keep me from listening to their conversation. Though they aren't exactly quiet. "Orpheus you can't possibly even think about trusting him. Why can't we use him as a hostage and demand Menelaus to give up." I snort at the thought of it. They really think I'm his soft spot, if they only knew.

"You're clearly dummer than I thought, if you think my father will step down just to get me back!", I shout afflicted. Everybody in the circle turn their head, overwhelmed. I turn my back against them, I can't show this side to these people. "I..I will wait outside." And before any of them could say anything I was no longer there.

The rebells that 'escorted' me here followed me out, it appears that I'm their responsibility now. I ask them to take me to my tent but they 'insist' that I wait here.

"I demand you to take me to my tent!" Just because I'm here doesen't change the way I deserve to be treated.

"No...you will stay here."

"Excuse me!", I gasp in horror. They won't do as I say! I'm a high class citizen they should be honored to serve me! Well I guess I have to wait then..

 **Inside the Tent (Arias POV)**

I don't know what to say, first I didn't belive what Kyros said to us. I mean he is Menelaus son, so I am surprised to learn that Kyros isn't loyal to his father. But that doesen't change the fact that I don't completely trust him. He was willing to go ahead with Menelaus plan until now.

"Aria what do you think?" Orpheus asks me about what I think of all this and honestly, I'm not sure. "I don't know what to think. I suppose that's he is telling the truth but also has something he wants out of all this", I confess. He nods taking my answer into a count and continues to ask the others.

I walk out of the tent with Boreas after we are done. The leaders decided to accept Kyros but they require Kyros to stay in the camp under all time. I and Boreas goes on a walk around camp just to see how everyone is doing.

Boreas has a mischievous smile on his face when I look at him. "What?", I ask curiously. He sweep me off my feet and I start to laugh. "Boreas!" He kisses me and let me down. Afterwards we go to see how the new addition of our little family is doing.

Rafael sees Boreas and immediately runs up to him. "Hi Rafael!", I smile as I bow down to his level. He wonders if Boreas wants to play with him and his siblings. Boreas nods and takes his hand and grins at me. I sight happily and laughs. It's so relieving to see Boreas like himself, no one can bring joy in situations like these but him.

but in the corner of my eye I see Kyros by himself, looking at us. I walk up to him and cross my arms in front of my chest and lean weight on my hip. He fakes a smile. "Nice to see you again sweetheart." I snort, it seems he hasn't change entirely.

"Is it serious between you and the mute one?" Mute one?! Mute one?! I give him a forced laugh. "Yes we are planning to get married. And he has a name!" He shrug his shoulders and sweeps his bangs. I bite my lower lip to keep me from saying anything stupid.

"What a shame. But don't get me wrong, I am different but I must be honest with you. The one thing I didn't mind in my fathers plan was our marriage." How could he say that, that is extremely unappropirate. I punch him hard in his face and he stubles back in pain. That weasel! I knew he wanted something.

"Listen here _Kyros_ you may have change sides! But you will always be like your father no matter how hard you try! The others might have accepted you but if you do one slip-up, if you give me one reason you might hurt my friends. Then you don't have to worry about your _reformation_ anymore. 'Cause I'll make sure your life ends right then and there!"

And with that I storm off with a stormcloud over my head, and it thunders.

 **Outside The Camp; 1 hour later (Boreas POV)**

I brought Aria to my secret place in the woods. I found it when I was on patrol, it's a giant olive tree and we are sitting on it's branches. But Aria is so quiet, more than usual. I give her a questioning facial expression and she leans her head on my shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it.." I lean my head against hers and holds her with my right arm.

We just sit there and dangels our feets over the trees edge. I would have liked to do the talking cause Aria has never been the one to talk. But unfortunatly...I can't. On the other hand you don't always have to talk to one another the important thing is to enjoy each others company.

I let go of her and takes hold of the branche and leans backward. I hang up side down and Aria gets a panic attack. "Boreas I swear to Hades that I will kill you if you do that again!" I smile so much that my cheeks hurt. I open my arms and signal to Aria that I will catch her.

"Oh, no, oh, no", she protests. I wave my hands that tells her; come on jump! She hesitates for a little while but ends up jumping. I catch her but not good enough, so I fall with my fiance on me. I groan as she is still laying on me. On purpose. She grins and rubs her nose against mine.

"I love you", I try to say but it was bearly a wisper. Though Aria seem to know either way. "I love you too.." We kiss and I don't know for how long.

Right now

Right now, there is not war, no cruelty, no one else...just us.

* * *

 _There it's DONE YAY! I hope the last moment between Bumblebee and Arcee was cute/romantic and say what type of moments you want further ahead._

Like romantic, drama, something cruel or whatever! ;)


	20. Parents That Never Cared

_Hey guys late again "^~^ I probaly won't post every tuesday this summer. I will do that when school starts probaly..._

 _Don't get me wrong I will post a chapter every week but I can't promise to do it on a specific day. But if you have any other suggestions that would be great! =)_

* * *

 **The Cottage Hospital (Kyros POV)**

I thought I was going to have a calm day today, I was going to look around camp and I saw that girl, Aria was her name and her betrothed. I was going to have a normal conversation with her but nooo. She just had to punch me in the _FACE!_ Now thanks to _her_ I have a swollen cheek. I'm with the medic and it seems I'm gonna be his assistant...great..

Speaking of the medic. He looks at me and hands over a wet towel. "What did you do?"

I hear the unamused tone in my voice. "Nothing, I told the truth to someone and that person just punched me..", I have to admit. I'm sure he's thinking; Well then you obviously did something.

I think that I've seen Rachal somewhere before but I don't know where... but why should I try to remember him? He should remember me instead! I turn to look at what he's doing and he stares at me? Why?!

"Why are you looking at me?" I caught him, he doesen't know what to say, so he just rattle. "Eeh..I..I- just wanted to ask you about your father." I know they where going to ask eventually but that doesen't change the fact that I don't really want to.

I shrug my shoulders and says it's not much to talk about. "He was distant, wanted nothing to do with me. My mother died in childbrirth so I can't really say I had a family. I have always been on my own." I hear someone so I look at the tent opening, but no one is there. False alarm. I turn to Rachal again to show I want to continue.

"I guess I'm just jealous of everyone who has a family here. Aria, Boreas and all the other rebells", I confess. I suggest that he should make himself comfortable, I finally has someone to talk to about this. And it feels like he will listen.

 ** _13 years earlier_**

 _I remember an evening when I was young. It was bedtime and I wanted my father to read me a story. But he was busy as usual and told me to get one of the servents to read for me instead. Being 7 years old I really wanted my father to do it, so I asked him why he coulden't._

 _He took me and put me on his knee, and said to me. "I want you to take a moment and think about what I have told you about my life. Me and my best friend had the opportunity to do something extrordinary. Then imagine how your father felt when all that was taken from him. By his best friend."_

 _He keept going. "Would you accept that...or. D_ _o whatever it takes to take back what was taken from you." Of course I said that he should take it back. I hadn't heard any other version from that time and I knew what he had gone through._

 _There was one last thing he added before I went to bed. He said that if I want something in life I must take it and that I can't care about others cause they will always disappoint me. So that's how everything started for me._

 _Not enough attention from someone I needed and extream advise was enough to form me into_ _the man I am now._

 **back to current time**

Rachal nod his head as he listens to everything I have to say. He then goes in front of me and look right into my eyes. "I know you had it though. But so has everyone else, your past don't define you. All children here have lost someone. Aria didn't get along well with her father for _one_ whole year! Boreas parents left him with his uncle, he was devestated to learn that his own mother and father didn't want him."

I get his point. I guess I'm not as alone as thought.

* * *

 _That's right Kyros you're never alone!_

 _Please leave a comment it always helps me to see that people like something I do! (^.^)_


	21. One Last Dance

_Hey guys! My story his coming to it's end and I hope you have enjoyed the ride. I have mabye one to two chapters left._

 _I really appreciate your support ^.^ even though you had to put up with the wrong grammar and words from time to time. But I'm proud to say that "Greece" is my first Transformers fanfiction!_

* * *

 **Outside the Tent (Boreas POV)**

I put my ear away from the side of the tent. So Menelaus didn't even care for his own son, I could never have imagine such a thing. But as Rachal said. I too have had an experience with unloving parents.

I have my weekly check-up with Rachal and was about to go inside when I heard Kyros in there. I didn't mean to spy on them...their conversation was just intresting. Mabye I should come back later. I take one step to the left, and unfortunatly I trip on a wire and stubles right infront of the opening.

You are a really good scout Boreas...good job. Rachal spots me and stands up. "Boreas!" I wave my hand weakly. "I should go..", says Kyros to avoid that things get more awkward. He stands up too and leave the tent.

Rachal takes a deep breath and looks at me. "Sooo..." I go further inside and sit down on the floor. "Let us see if you have made any progress."

This is how it goes: Every week on our check-ups Rachal wants me to try to form noices and words. If I don't make any progress in two months, Rachal forces me too eat a bunch of weird plants. I sometimes have company with me and let me tell you, I always feel ridicuolus with our without my friends.

Hahaha...I thought of something. Samitos always laugh when I try to talk. I must admit It's kind of funny but I miss my voice. So it doesn't feel so comforting that nearly everyone thinks of me as "the mute young man". Like I never had an voice in the first place, even though I had one and it was less than a month ago.

Before we start Rachal lightly presses my throat or more precisely my vocal cords. They can hurt from time to time.

"Outch!"

He takes away his hand. "Sorry, it seems like your vocal cords are still recovering. So you are going to be in a little pain _but_ what I can see here in my notes is that you have made quite the progress. And in such a short time. Don't worry Boreas you will have your voice back in no time!"

I give Rachal a genuine smile and nods my head, that sounds good.

"Okey." He puts his hands togheter. "Let's try to say a sentence." I coughs and takes a calming breath.

 **Later that Evening (Boreas POV)**

To celebrate that we have gained support from the people and finally enough soldiers to storm the palace. Orpheus put togheter a feast, but without the massive food. In other words people drinking and dancing.

In a few days all this will be over. We either win and take back the kingdom or die in the hands if the enemy. Aria stands in the middle of the dance floor with her friends dancing around her. I push my way through the crowd to Aria and I take her hand.

"Boreas are you askin' me to dance with you." I smile and kisses her hand. "You know I don't dance, I fight." I show her my mischievous face and draw her to a free dancing spot. I take hold of her hand with my hand and her waist in the other. We begin to take a few steps and twirl a little.

She smiles and the whole word stands still. I don't want this evening to end, every time with Aria is magical. But we will soon storm the palace.

And to think that one of us may never come back from that, I don't even want to think about that thought.

She makes a spin and we step so close that our noses touch eatch other. I take hold of her back and just give her a loving hug. "You where always affectionate", she laughs. "I always liked that about you, and that you are loyal, brave, sometimes too brave. And that you never give up."

"Never give up."

I take a stronger hold of her and she drags me away from the dance floor. To a more _ahum_ private place...

* * *

Hey guys would you like Arcee's and Bee's wedding to be in the next chapter or should I save it?


	22. This Will Be Our Last Stand

_This is gonna be a little different. I have been gone for a VERY long time. The reason why is that I had the biggest writer block and I just couldn't write anything. _

_But here you have two chapters that were supposed to be just one but I had to split them. It just feels too long and out of place. "^o^_

 _Hehehe...with that said let's get started!_

* * *

 **At the Altar (Arias POV)**

I never though this day would come! I'm getting married, and to Boreas no less. This is incredible and to think that a few years ago I only thought of him as my best friend. The only complain I have is that everyone and I mean _everyone_ is here at our wedding. I wanted a private wedding with our closest friends and family.

But no. A big wedding it is! My father is by my side and smiles widely, well as wide as he can. "I can't be more proud of my own daughter, but he better not do anything unprofessional right after the ceremony." I smack his arm.

"Father", I gasp. Well than it's good he doesn't know...

I take a deep breath as I see Boreas walking toward me. This is it, our romantic relationship is transform into marriage. He takes my hand and glance at the priest. The priest begins his speech about uniting our families and our promises to eatch other.

I think the people around us really needed something like this. So in that case I'm glad they are here. The priest says his last words and Boreas gently takes away my veil. I put my hands against his head and lean in for a kiss.

The crowd cheers, Buk shed a tear of happiness and Samitos whistle. Orpheus silence everybody and it looks like he is prepared to give another meaningful speech. He moves his gaze across the crowd and stop to look at Boreas and nods.

"I know that we have faces some diffiecult times, I can not blame you for being close to lose heart. Though I have, myself, full confidense that if all do their part we shall prove ourselves once again able to defend our home. We will ride out the storm of war and outlive the menace of tyranny, if necessary for years, if necessary alone. At any rate this is what we're trying to do."

The mood in here changed during the speech. But even though the topic is serious, I see a fire in people. The hunger of wanting to do the right thing and fight.

"But tonight we shall celebrate one of lifes blessing. Love. Just like life, love isn't perfect it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be togheter, holding on and never letting go. Love is impossible to live without. Love is work, but most of all, love is realizing that every hour, every minute, every second of it was **worth** it. Because you did it togheter."

I and Boreas look at eatch other and I give him a quick kiss. He takes hold of my arm and walk up the altar to our friends and family. Buk gives us both a hug, Samitos congratulates us and Boreas uncle says that he is proud of him.

"And you finally got to marry the girl you talked so much about!", he acknowladge. Boreas blush and put his hand to his face in embarassment.

I take away his hands. "You don't have to be embarrassed Boreas, there is nothing to be ashamed of." I smile and he chuckles a little. Now the wedding is over and we can have time to just talk with our friends.

 **At Samitos Tent (Boreas POV)**

I take a sip of my wine as I listen to my friends talking with Kyros of all people. He got to join us on "guys night". I laugh with the others as Buk tells a bad joke, Samitos suddenly takes up his cup and jumps on the table. "My friends this night we shall celebrate! Both for Boreas wedding and the battle jet to come!"

He raise his cup and look at us three, first Buk, than Kyros and last me. "I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight! And when our children tell our story. They'll tell the story of tonight!"

"Let's have another round tonight!", we shout out togheter. "Let's have another round tonight~"

Samitos takes a big sip and points his hand to me. "I've seen wonders great and small, but if this low-life can get married, there hope for our ass after all!" I chuckle and Kyros suddenly stubles my way and wrap his arm around my neck.

"Raise a glass to freedom", he exclaim and appears to be drunk. "Something you will never see again! No matter what she tells you~". Seriously are they really gonna say life is better when your an unmarried man. Haha. Their single and just look at them.

I try to prevent a laugh when I look at them, they really are drunk. I, myself hasn't drinked so much and neither has Buk. He helps me get Kyros and Samitos to bed despise their complaining. "You're no fun..."

I put Samitos down and he snuggle into his blanket. I smile and make way to my place.

...

Aria is already laying in bed when I walk in but she isn't sleeping. She turns to me and says she coulden't sleep because of what's gonna happen tomorrow. "I'm just worried that one of us may not come back."

I move closer and wrap both my arms around her, she put her head on my chest and listen to my heartbeat. Please don't think like that. It is like she can read my thoughts and she immediately change the supject. "I'm sorry Boreas. This has just been the best and next _worst_ year of my life. I'm just afraid of losing you or you losing me..."

I put my lips on her head and pull her closer. "Rest", I wisper. Aria yawn and after a while we both fall asleep.

* * *

Next Chapter -


	23. This Will Be Our Last Stand 2

AaaAaaahhhhh!

Last chapter :O Somethings in this chapter might be rused and weird and I apologize for that. But OMG this is the longest chapter I've writen so far nearly 3000 words!

Enough speaking; **ENJOY**

* * *

 **The Battlefield (Boreas POV)**

It is the first days of the battle and it looks very bleak. I have never seen Orpheus so despondent I have read a few messages from the villages who has suffered from Menelaus reign. In every letter they demand: "Orpheus atrack Menelaus forces"

But being an army who is, outmanned, outnumbered and outplanned. It kind of makes it hard doing just that.

We are in such a spot that we have even debatted about eating our horses! 'Cause farmers deny us and don't want to assist us. They are too afraid of Menelaus, so say goodbye to bigger troops...

Orpheus walk up to me to give me some more bad news. "CavalryI is not coming." Mikolas who is with us doesn't like this at all and protest.

"But Sir"

Orpheus raise his hand and wants us too listen, he says there is only one way for us to win this. "Provoke outrage, don't engage, strike by night. Remain relentless untill their forces takes flight. Make it impossible to justify the cost of this fight." We have to out run, out last them. But also hit them quick and get out fast.

"Say alive 'till this horror play has past. We are going to have lots of bodies before this has passed."

Buk sends for aid out of our territory and Samitos stays with me to free the enslaved people. Everyday is a test of our commratery and bravery. We cut supply lines and steal weapon vans, we carfully pick our battles and places to take a stand. And everyday I ask our leader for a post as commander, and it's the same answer everytime. "No!"

It hasn't gone so well for us. It feels like we try to attack but always end up retreating. I think some of the commanders are scared because of how many the enemies are. But I always end up thinking: "sorry is this not your speed."

A thousands soldiers die in a hundred degree heat and we snatch our friends from the jaws of defeat. While Menelaus tries to convinse everybody that we are gonna lose.

I am so angry at him as he drags Orpheus good name through the mud. He isn't worried though, Orpheus is convinsed that history will prove him wrong.

That and we have a war to fight.

...

I, Mikolas and Orpheus are now standing at our strategy table, trying to figure out our next move. "I have some ideas, we need our most loyal soldiers. Boreas, Samitos and Buk." He comes toward and begins to explain his plan.

"Okey what else?"

"We need a spy on the inside, some Menelaus men who might let some things slide. We rally the guys, master the element of suprise. Boreas can rise above his station and organizes your information, 'till we take back our nation.

But that leaves further questions unanswered. Who will risk becomeing the spy and suffer the cosequenses of being caught. Orpheus has his ideas of who it could be, he belives that Kyros may be the best pick. I actually agree but Mikolas begins to think about what could go wrong.

"Orpheus please think about this. Kyros has been a great ally _but_ what if Menelaus get him to tell him about our plan. What if he figures out that he wasn't kidnapped and force Kyros to tell him where we are!"

"You have every right to be worried old friend. But there is no other way for us to win this."

I take hold of the scroll that Orpheus has writen for Kyros and begins my way to give it to him. He is with Rachal and patch up a few soldiers. He sees me and smiles. "Boreas what a suprise. What does the big O want now. Tell him that his soldiers need to step up their game or you are gonna lose." He pause and look at the paper in my hand.

"Or do I have to tell him myself?", he tease lightly. I hand him the scroll and he reads it. I wait for his reaction and the litte smile on his face disappears. "Spy on my father! Boreas please don't ask me to do that...I...I can't. He will see right through me. I'm just gonna ruin the plan."

I swallow the lump in my throat and try to encourages him.

"You"

"Can"

"Do"

"This!"

Kyros scratch his head in hesitantion. "I don't know..." I make my puppy dog eyes at him to try and change his mind. My aunt says I can still do them justice. "Aaah...okey!" I jump in excitement and runs back to Orpheus with Kyros.

He tells Orpheus that he will do it. But. Only if I get a post as commander and at last Orpheus agrees to the deal.

 **The Battlefield**

I look out on our city from the mountain and we are finally going to end this. I see Samitos walking up to me, he has his own mission but we want to say goodbye before we start. "Commander Boreas!", he jokes.

"Mister Samitos", I say in an over professional voice. We give eatch other a quick hug and don't know what to say next.

"So, in command you will belong. No stress." He can't help to say that we have had quite a run, but now we are finally on the field. "We orphans get the job done."

I wonder what he shall do and he says that the troop he is in also will be with me on the battlefield. But not under my command. "Go lead your men", he insist. "I'll see you on the other side."

"Until we meet again!"

Let's go! I walk up to my men and we begin to ride our way to our destination. And I repeat one though in my brain: "I am not throwing away my shot, I am not throwing away my shot I'm just like my country, I'm young scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot." Now the world gonna turn up side down.

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. Is this is where it gets me? On my feet, the enemy ahead of me. If this is the end of me at least I have a friend with me. A weapon in my hand, in command and my men with me.

Then I remember my Aria is expecting me, not only that she is apparently expecting! We gotta go, gotta get the job done. Must take back our nation gotta meet my child!

Watch out for arrows, watch out for spears. We move undercover and we move as one, through the night. We have _one_ shot to live another day let's not let fear keep us away. Must fight up close seize the moment to strike, is either that or be impailed yourself.

Everybody has orders, so let's go, let's go!

So now Mikolas plans begins and my friends is all scattered to the wind. Buk is in the south of Greece trying to bring bravery to the other cities and get them to help. Cause even if we win we will never be free untill we end slavery.

When we finally draw the enemy away Samitos is waiting and preparing an ambush. How did we know this plan would work? We had an spy on the inside.

That's right. Kyros!

He spied on their attack plans and then he smuggled it, and I know he is loving it. Because this is what happens when you're against us rebells. And if you knock us down we get right back up again.

* * *

After a week of fighting a young man from the other team stands on a hill. We lower our bows as he waves a white flag. And just like that it's over we tend to our wonded, we count our _dead._ And many if our soldiers wonder if this really means freedom.

Not yet. Menelaus is still left, but now there is no one who have the energy to keep us away.

We negatiate the terms of surrender. I see Orpheus smile. We escort their men out of the city and thousands of people flod the streets. There are screams of joy and people cheering.

Now we must storm the castle and end this so I can meet my child!

 **At The Palace (third person POV)**

Orpheus army have managed to infiltrate the palace. A small force of Menelaus men has chosen to stay and protect him. Mikolas and the _Wreckers_ have orders to storm the outer wall while _stealth team_ is going to locat Menelaus and keep him from fleeing. Orpheus will arive as fast as he can when the have found him.

 _Stealth team_ have strict orders to keep him from escaping but for their own safety they must not engage in combat. Aria, Boreas and Samitos begin there way to the eastern sector of the palace after checking all other sections. Boreas didn't want Aria to come with since she is pregnant! But she came anyway the reason that they swore to be together in life and death. Because she won't be happy if their child isn't born free.

Samitos suddenly stops in his tracks. "I have to see if Menelaus has locked up people in the dungeon."

"That isn't the mission", Aria remind him. But Samitos just goes away and says that they should continue without him. She sights and turn to Boreas with an annoyed look. But they keep running and turn around at the second corner.

They nearly bumb into Socrates and a few soldiers ordered to keep him safe. "Damn", Aria swear. Socrates gasps in suprise and yells to his protectors: "Attack!" And they begin firing arrows.

Boreas take hold of his wife and quickly take cover by the nearest wall. Aria picks up a throwing knife that she keeps in her belt and throws it. She hand Boreas a few and they try to take out the soldiers.

Boreas look at his right and sees Samitos running their way and doesen't have anyone with him...except a big shield.

"Out of the way!" Boreas and Aria moves and Samitos run right over Socrates and the soldiers. They get into the room Socrates was guarding, they can see Orpheus battle Menelaus as they stand on a balcony. But they are on the level below and stealth team can't reach them.

 **Meanwhile** the _Wreckers_ has meet complicantions. Menelaus spy is playing with them to drag out the time so some of the remaining soldiers can get into the palace. They are doing their best but can't hold them forever. Mikolas just hopes Orpheus has finished Menelaus before that happens.

* * *

Before stealth team saw Orpheus he climed the palace wall where Menelaus is. The tyrant jumped Orpheus way and tackled him, so Orpheus lost the element of suprise.

The team now watch as the two leaders try to take eatch other down. Menelaus tries to make a blow against Orpheus but he takes hold of Menelaus fists and knock his head into Menelaus. That makes the former gladiator stubles back and he takes up his sword and swings it in an angle toward Orpheus head. The rebel leader sees this in time and avoids the sword tip.

Orpheus makes his second move and knock the sword out of Menelaus hand and throw him so he lands on his stomach a few meters away.

Samitos doesn't just want to stand there and do nothing. He wants to help their leader. He could care less about the; do not interfere rule. Orpheus need their help, that 's why they are a team.

"Orpheus catch!", he yells as he picks up a second sword. Orpheus tells him to look out when he sees one of Menelaus soldiers who throws a spear at him. Samitos blocks it but is pushed back and into the wall because of the force.

Aria stands her guard and quickly glances to see if Samitos is okay. He is. She later runs up to the soldiers and pin him down. She gives Boreas a demanding glare, wanting him to go and help their leader.

Boreas pick up the sword Samitos dropped and hangs at the side of the balcony. Boreas tries to get some speed before jumping to the other side. He tries to get Orpheus attention but unfortunatly also get Menelaus attention.

The tyrant growls in anger. "Not that pest again." Menelaus pushes Orpheus out of the way and pick up a dagger that lays on the floor. He quickly take a hold of it and throw it at Boreas.

No one does even blink when the dagger hits him right in his chest when he is in mid-air. Orpheus and Boreas lock their eyes on eatch other before he falls.

"NO!"

Orpheus feels his heart drop to his feet. Once again had Boreas suffer for his incapability to end the person who has done inspeakable things to him and everyone else. Orpheus turns to his opponent only to see Menelaus with a satisfied smirk on his face.

He clentch his fist and in anger and frustration gives his former friend everything he deserve. Menelaus is hit multitimes in his chest, face and chin. To the point where he almost black out. Orpheus can't bear another loss at Menelaus hands, even if it means to break the rule he find the most precious.

But before that can happen Menelaus vision clears and he notice the sword infront of him. He smiles for himself as Orpheus steps closer. He than swing his sword and cut Orpheus right in the stomach, making him falling of the same edge as Boreas. But takes hold if the edge in time with one hand.

Menelaus stands over him and raise his sword over his head. "Prepare to join your _scout_ in the afterlife!"

"MENELAUS!"

The tyrant turns around to see who shout his name only to be meet by a sword right through his heart. He is looking into the blue eyes of Boreas. Filled with so much anger and determination. "You took my voice.."

"You will never rob anyone of _anything_ ever again!" No one knows how or why but at that moment Boreas had regain his abillity to speak. Maybe it was the adrenalin, the situation. Whatever it was, his voice was finally back.

Menelaus struggles to breathe and tries to cut Boreas down with his sword but his arm his too weak. He is losing strength. At last the tyrant colapsed because of the lost of blod and his body became cold.

Boreas breathe heavily and drop to his knees. Orpheus pulls himself up and gives Boreas a big and loving hug. He has grown attached to the boy and can't help but feel like a father to him. That's why he didn't want Boreas as commander he couldn't bare to lose him.

Or fail him.

Everyone in the team shows up and join the group hug, well everyone except Jencir. He is more of a lone wolf.

Aria smiles and points something out that Boreas apparently missed. "Boreas your voice." He looks at them confused and can't figure out what they are talking about.

"What do you mean my voice- MY VOICE", he says completely shocked. He run to give Rachal a genuine hug and he can feel tears building in his eyes. "Rachal I have my voice back!"

Rachal can't help but chuckle. "Yeah, we noticed." Everyone goes to congratulate Boreas both for getting his voice back and putting an end to this civil war. Aria smiles and stands proud beside her husband.

"It will take time getting this nation back onto it's feet. But I have no doubt that we will succeed", says Orpheus.

After that everyone leaves. One after another. After a while it's only Orpheus and Menelaus left.

Orpheus sit beside his former friend's body and let him close his eyes. With a heavy sight he stands up again. "Rest in peace old friend. I hope you know that I never wanted this to happen though it could not have ended any other way."

And with that Orpheus leaves behind his old life to begin a new. Because this is not the end but mearly another transformation.

* * *

 **THE END**

I can't belive I'm done! I'm happy and sad at the same time. (: /:(

I hope you have had an good reading experience with me =) All your comments have been a big help with keeping writing this story.

This is the end chapter...buuuut I might write a small chapter where Bumblebee and Aria get their baby. ^.^


	24. Bonus Chapter The Baby is Born

HERE IS THE BONUS CHAPTER!

hope you like it; =)

* * *

Painful sounds echo through the palace halls. Tonight is the night soldier Boreas and lady Aria's child is born. And everyone nearby can hear that it is a painful birth, the women who has had children can second that. Aria groans. The night has been long and exhuasting but now it's finally over. Aria has been a bit cranky during the pregnancy and she were extreamly frustrated that she wasn't able to do much. Now she lies in her and Boreas bed, sweaty and holding Boreas hand in a firm grip.

"It's over. You...can...let _GO_. Of my hand n-now", he yelps in pain. She quickly lets it go and apologizes. She takes deep breaths to calm her beating heart. Oww, her croutch hurt **_so bad_**. Boreas kisses her hand hand the women who helped delivered the baby put a wet towel on her forehead. "You were amazing." Aria give her husband a big smile and sit up as Boreas helps to fluff up the pillows. One of the women hand the couple their baby and Boreas can't belive it. He is a father, Incredible!

"Look at him." Aria holds up him for Boreas to see and it looks like he is going to cry of happiness. "Isn't he a bundle of sunshine?"

Boreas caress their little sons cheek and nod in response. "Yes he truly is." They here a knock on the door and all there friends and family comes in. Samitos is the last one to walk into the room and he looks nervous. He wonders if Aria is okay and she laughs. "Don't worry Samitos I'm fine." Buk comes toward the side of the bed and get the first look at his friends baby. He has round cheeks and big round eyes, brown hair and light blue eyes. He looks very much like his father.

"What is his name?", Mikolas asks. Aria think about it for a little while and Boreas is the one who eventually answers. "Calchas", he says without hesitation. Aria look at him and then their little baby Calchas.

"It's perfect."

 **A Couple of Days Later (Aria's POV)**

I carefully go to the side of the baby's bed and smile down at my newborn baby boy. I gently pick him up in my arms and swing him in a slow pace. "Dear little Calchas what to say to you? You have my eyes, you have your father's smile." The little baby giggle in my arms and I feel something warm in my chest. "When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart."

I'm dedikating every day to you, I thought a mother's life was never quite my style. But when you smile... You knock me out, I fall apart and I thought I was so smart.

You will come of age with our new nation. we'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you. If we build it strong enough we'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you and you will blow us all away.

Someday...Someday.

Boreas suddenly open the door to and quickly sneak to my side so Calchas won't start screaming. He takes him from me and I give a protesting sound. He reasures that he is going to be careful.

 **Boreas POV**

I try to open the door to the baby's bedroom quietly because I heard Aria was there. I go to her side and takes our children from her. Not to be mean I'm just want to hold him again. Aria protest but I promise I will be careful.

Calchas smile widely at me and tries to grapes my nose. I can't help but to smile just as widely back at him. "Aaw, Calchas when you smile I am undone...my _**son."**_ I have still not gone over the fact that I'm actually father to another being. I coulden't be more happy or...scared.

Look at my son. Pride is not the word I'm locking for there is so much more inside me now. "Calchas you outshine the morning sun. My son." When you smile I fall apart and I thought I was so smart.

My father wasn't around, I swear I'll be around for you.

"I'll do whatever it takes", I promise him. Aria know what I'm talking about and look's at him and says how she feels. Even though he can't understand what we're saying.

"I'll make a million mistakes, but we will make the world safe and sound for you!" You will come of age with our new nation. we'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you and you will blow us all away.

Someday... Someday

Yeah, he will blow us all away.


End file.
